


Isolation

by DinoKitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Human Names, Synesthesia, hinted arthur/alfred, hinted england/america, hinted japan/america, hinted kiku/alfred, hinted slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKitty/pseuds/DinoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is kidnapped by his president. It's up to the axis and the allies to save him. They go on a long search, finding a few things about the American they had never known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. America

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for NaNoWriMo camp. It was really nice writing this. It was also very stressful. Very, very stressful. I'm proud of it though.

Blue eyes stared dully across the room “You want me to what?” He asked for clarification not confused per say but utterly confused. “Ma’am, you want me to abandon everything and isolate myself? What would be the purpose? Cutting ties would ruin our economy, destroy and hopes for peaceful relationships with other countries and multiple countries will be left to the surrounding powers.” Yellow dots flicked through his vision as the clock ticked in the background and the sound of bird chirps where little lavender swirls. It wasn’t an unpleasant per say but it was very distracting for him.

“Your point Mr. Jones?” the woman across the room asked. Pale hands were arched in front of an equally pale and stoic face. The newest president had been elected into office resulting in the meeting between President Diana Wilson and Alfred. Wilson was a young women only legal to run for office last year. She had run and won in a surprising landslide no one had seen coming. The first time he had met her Alfred had hated her. 

Her voice was red, dark red and Alfred hated it. Dark red was bad, it meant bad things were happening and bad things were going to happen and he was worried. Matt was dark blue and Arthur was lime green. They were fine. Yao was gold and Francis was violet. They were fine too. But red, red was a worrying color. Bombs sounded red, Alarms were red too. Alfred could see colors. Every noise was different and every color meant something different to him. Blues and greens and purples were safe colors. Yellows were okay and oranges  
were pushing it but reds were dangerous. 

“Mr. Jones!” The red blocked out his vision like blood for a moment, before Alfred could recognize Wilson was speaking. “Mr. Jones are you listening to me?” Dark eyes narrowed at him and Alfred cowed under the gaze as well. “I do not need your consent in this but I’d like to have you on board. It would make this entire situation easier to deal with. Having you allied with us will hopeful help with the masses.”

“Why do you say that?” Alfred asked now confused as he tried to ignore the blocks of red filling his vision. “The masses don’t know about me, they don’t know about the personifications. I doubt anything good would come of you revealing us to the public, in fact the only thing that would come from it would be mass hysteria and panic.”

She rolled her eyes muttering under her breath before turning to her computer, typing something quickly before turning back to him. “That is… new information to me but regardless you will act as a figurehead. With our bigoted society having me as representative of would… weaken the peoples opinion of our government. You will represent me in the press.” Her words brook no argument and Alfred looked at her with wide eyes.

“I can’t do that,” Alfred said staring at her angrily. “I can’t let you reveal my status and I can’t allow you to use me like that.” Standing up he cringed minutely at the bright red sparks that appeared in the side of his view before trying to walk out of the room only to find the pair of body guards blocking his exit. “Get out of my way please.” Alfred requested ignoring the electric blue haze that filled his vision. When they didn’t move he narrowed his eyes at them, “I will not be assisting the President so if you would kindly ask you to move out of the way.”

“I can’t allow you to leave,” the man on the left said his voice a bright almost neon orange. “The President is not finished speaking to you.” At this he grabbed Alfred’s wrist and forcefully spun him around holding his hands behind his back and subsequently putting him in defensive position, not that they recognized the position he had taken. “Now listen to Ms. Wilson.”

Letting out a growl Alfred stared at Wilson. He was calm as usual, but even then his rage was boiling just under his skin. “You can’t do this to me. Whether I like it or not, and whether you like it or not, I am a personification. I can take you men, I can beat you, and you cannot make me do anything I don’t want.” His eyes narrowed even more trying to block out the searing red blocks taking up his view as she began yelling at him. Wilson began a long winded speech, a rant about his duty to his people. 

“… and you must do your duty. I can make you do this and I will and if you try to resist so help me I will make your very existence a misery you haven’t experienced before,” Wilson screeched causing Alfred to duck down, ripping himself from his captor’s arms only to cover his ears with his hands. “What are you doing!? Get up you weak willed ass. I will not allow you to act like this, if you can’t obey me then I’ll force you into isolation myself.” When there was no response from curled up nation she sighed in disappointment before making a vague motion to her body guards. “Take him away, lock him somewhere, and throw away the key.”

Unwilling and nearly unable to move Alfred was dragged though the brightly furbished rooms before he was thrown in nice room with wide windows and lots of light spilling in. Blinking after a few minutes Alfred looked up his mind finally cleared from the fog the woman had presented him with. Moaning under his breath he rested a hand against his forehead and felt the symphony of noises crash over him a myriad of greens and blues from the birds outside and the sound of music wafting in from the outside world. 

Sitting up Alfred looked around it was an office of some sort with an ornate mahogany desk in the center of the room and a high backed chair behind it. Feeling in his pocket for him phone Alfred cursed as he pulled out the crushed device. “Crap…” Taking the mangled piece of metal Alfred threw it into the trash can knowing it probably wouldn’t have been worth it using anyways. Climbing to his feet Alfred opened the door smirking as he picked the lock, “Idiot. Just because you’re the leader doesn’t mean you can control me.”

Sneaking through the halls Alfred made sure not to be seen as he dodged the security personal roaming the halls. Only a few moments later he was outside and hiding in the bushes no one the wiser as he left. However no matter how good he thought he was Alfred was not a James Bond nor was he Indiana Jones so it was only a matter of times before he was caught as he tried to run across the unnaturally green lawn only to hear gunshots behind him. Streaks of red orange creeped across his vision as Alfred tried his best to dodge the bullets being fired towards him but a single one clipped his shoulder before alarms began blaring returning him to the state he had been when they had captured him the first time.  
Cursing Alfred tried to get out of the two bodyguards trying to grab him only for them to latch on to the bullet wound causing him to flinch away from them. It wouldn’t kill him, certainly not, but it was still painful as hell. Letting out a screech Alfred tried his best to gain as much attention as possible. Heads turned in his direction as people looked through the gates. No one made a move to do anything of course but people still glanced at least.

Hands were rough as he was dragged back into the white house inside a cloth covered his mouth and the well-recognized sent of chlorophyll filled Alfred’s nose before he was out like a light.  
When Alfred woke up next he was laying cold concrete his shoulder still bleeding sluggishly and his whole body sore, the room was dark with no signs of life as far as he could tell. Feeling the darkness creep up on him Alfred tried his best to explore the room he had been locked within. Touching the walls he made his way around the room feeling the perimeter. The walls were stone showing there was no way out besides a heavy metal door. Alfred slumped against the door, cradling his head in his hands, “Crap, crap, crap…” A pounding headache was making focusing hard and figuring out an escape plan harder as he tried to focus on something in the darkness. Being used to colors almost constantly filling his vision the darkness was disconcerting and perplexing for Alfred. Feeling the need to see something Alfred began murmuring to himself.

“I have been one acquainted with the night.

I have walked out in rain - and back in rain.

I have outwalked the furthest city light…” As Alfred began the familiar blue haze that filled his vision and the tension in his shoulders relaxed minutely. Continuing to mutter and murmur to himself he resigned himself to the darkness and loneliness not even daring to hope someone would come searching for him let alone find him and rescue him.


	2. Germany

“Are we ready to start the meeting?” Ludwig called staring at the six countries staring at him from across the table. The G8 meeting had started only five minutes before but everyone had already begun speaking over each other trying to say something to someone across the room. Counting to ten backwards in his head, in Japanese, the blonde German tried to reign in his temper. “Everyone, shut up!” When the room was finally silent he continued, “We are going to act like civilized people. If you have something to say raise your hand, if you lot are going to act like children I’m going to treat you like children.”

His words were met with glares from half the people and indifference from the other. Shaking his head in annoyance and exasperation Ludwig turned to Feli who had raised his hand as soon as he had spoken, “Luddy, do you really think we’re acting like kids? We’re not that bad right?” At this the Italian sent him a sad face, eyes imploring for him to say no. “We all are a lot older then that after all.” Ludwig rolled his eyes Feli’s antics before glaring at the others who agreed with him.

“Older or not you all act like you’re all only preschoolers,” Ludwig grumbled ignoring the insulted looks everyone was giving him. He hated these meeting, despite having less people G8 meetings always seemed to have the worse people. An example; America who somehow managed to be louder then everyone in the room yet still hear everyone when they spoke. It was astounding that the American could make out anything in the chaos that always caused Ludwig the worst headaches. “Now why don’t we begin?”

Of course no one raised their hands and everyone began talking over each other causing Ludwig to slam her head on to the desk. Beside him Kiku let out a soft sigh while Feli simply patted his arm comfortingly. “Why are you lot all so insane?” He asked no one in particular having given up on everyone, and it was only fifteen minutes into the meeting. 

Tuning out the loud voices surrounding him Ludwig took attendance knowing no one else would bother to do so. Russia were yelling at each other. Francis and Arthur were bickering across the table. While Feli was still sitting beside him patting his arm and Kiku was just sitting quietly taking in the room’s atmosphere. Canada was sitting silently next to Francis trying to pacify him and America… With a start the tall German realized that the normal loud American was missing from room.  
He was surprised for a minute, America hadn’t been missing from any meetings in years and suddenly he was gone. Strange. Putting it out of his head Ludwig checked his watch, half way until lunch break and therefore about time to yell at everyone to get back to work. No one can say he didn’t try to get the wayward group under control.

“Everyone be quiet!” Ludwig yelled causing the room to fall into a pleasant silence. “Good, now we have wasted half this morning over you lot arguing. I gave you that time, now all I ask is you focus for the rest of the meeting. France leave England alone, Russia stop scaring Italy and China. Japan please stand and present we only have an hour until break.”

Nodding Kiku stood up and began speaking in his monotone voice as soft as normal. The projector was on displaying notes and pictures for the presentation and Ludwig did his best to keep avid notes of what the Japanese man was saying. The missing nation continued to cross his mind however and Ludwig found himself distressingly distracted as he foundered what exactly was keeping the younger country. He wasn’t too worried however, despite his sidetracking thoughts he wasn’t too close to America and it really wasn’t his concern but a nagging thought in the back of his mind tried to remind him of something.

After Kiku it was Arthur who began, his accent as obvious as usual and his annoyance with almost everyone else equally apparent. Talk of economy, money, and trade between countries floated through the air, Francis brought up terrorists while Russia defended himself from the others accusations. “Calm down,” Ludwig called glaring at them. “Just go, it’s time for a break.” Rubbing his temples in agitation Ludwig began gathering his papers and tucking them into the manila folder he had brought for that every purpose. 

Standing he left quickly Feli trailing behind holding on to his coat sleeve, while Kiku followed behind them. As per usual the nations gathered together in the dining hall outside the conference room to grab their food, gossip, and speak of whatever caught their fancy. Grabbing his own food Ludwig took a seat by himself not minding as Feli took his customary place beside him while Kiku when off to sit with his older brother.

“Feli,” Ludwig began not certain how to ask about the niggling feeling in the back of his head. “Have you? Do you know where America is? I’m not concerned per say but he is missing a meeting and he isn’t one to skive out on his duties. No matter how much he messes around.”

Chowing down on his pasta Feli put on a thoughtful look, “I’m not sure Doitsu, but his election just passed didn’t it? He’s probably busy with his new president.” With this the auburn man unknowingly soothed Ludwig’s worries. “Do you think we should go visit him and see if he’s alright? I wouldn’t want him to be alone if he’s sick or something.”

“I doubt that will be necessary but I do wonder why he didn’t call in first…” Trailing off Ludwig put it out of his head not wanting to worry himself with someone else’s problems; he had enough of his own. Cutting himself a piece of his schnitzel Wiener Ludwig startled as someone let out a loud shout across the conference room.

On the east side of the room was a large window overlooking the gardens. Sitting in front of the window was Francis, Canada and Arthur. Arthur was yelling at Francis and had dumped his drink on top of the man, steam rising from the tea dripping down the Frenchman’s cloths.

“Don’t go acting like you know me frog! You don’t know me, you haven’t seen the things I’ve seen nor have you done the things I’ve done. So don’t go presuming anything about me!” Storming out of the room Arthur left leaving Francis behind and Canada to clean up his mess. A minute later Francis was running after Arthur and Canada was literally left behind to clean up their mess. Around them people began speaking and gossiping in hushed whispers, everyone was wondering what had just happened.

Leaving his lunch at the table Ludwig stood to assist the younger man in his cleaning duties because no one else seemed willing to help him. Grabbing a few towels from the kitchen Ludwig knelt beside the blonde and began helping him wipe up the spilt tea. “Canada, may I ask what caused such an argument between Francis and Arthur? They argue yes, but never to this extent and never in public like this.”

Canada sighed, “It wasn’t that big a deal really. Arthur’s just upset because Alfred’s been missing for a few months, since the election actually. We’re all really worries but Francis always needs to push Arthur’s buttons.” He shook his head and Ludwig couldn’t help but agree with him, the Frenchman always did like to mess with people. “You haven’t seen him by any chance have you? I’ve been asking around, or at least trying to, but no one’s seen him.”

“No, I was wondering where he was as well,” Ludwig admitted standing back up them having finished cleaning the floor as best they could. “It’s very unusual for America to be missing from these G8 meetings, he like to prove how responsible the ‘hero’ is.”  
Canada sent him a frown for a moment, “That’s not how it is. Alfred isn’t that shallow.” The blonde’s glare intensified at Ludwig’s snort. “No really, Alfred might be immature and rude and pretty dense but he always means well if nothing else. I know most people don’t like him because he puts his nose in other people’s business but honestly he just wants to play the hero. You lot are just as rude if not worse with all the things you say behind his back.”

Ludwig could only stare as Canada walked away his arms crossed and his head tilted up. He hadn’t expected that kind of reply from the normally invisible and timid nation. It was strange seeing him so worked up over something as simple as American skipping out on something. The thought of someone else being worries placated Ludwig’s fears and let him ignore his own fear, after all why worry when someone else is already doing it for you.


	3. Canada

The second half of the meeting was starting in a few minutes and Mathieu couldn’t help but feel nervous at the thought of going back in. With Francis and Arthur arguing Mathieu didn’t want to be forced to sit between the two arguing nations. Usually Alfred took it upon himself to separate them but without him it was left to Mathieu. Entering he let a relieved sigh when he saw Francis and Arthur had already situated themselves across from each other. Sadly the seats beside Francis were also taken forcing Mathieu to sit across from him.

Taking the only open seat beside Russia and Italy Mathieu watched as the morning repeated itself as everyone began talking and arguing and generally creating a nuisances themselves. Surprisingly Francis was silent and Arthur was quiet as well but both were shooting glares at each other. With five minutes in Ludwig seemed to be done with the chatter and stood, “As with this morning I will give you part of the time to talk and such simply because you don’t seem capable of focusing but we all came from a break so I expect you to focus, for the first half of this meeting.”

At this everyone silenced themselves and sat quietly. Italy was the first to stand and present his normal absentmindedness was gone as he began. Topics ranging from local politics to global warming was spoken about and Mathieu looked on in boredom as his mind raced in worry. Alfred missing meetings wasn’t unheard of, it happened a few times a year and Mathieu always filled him in anyways. Alfred missing hockey weekends was unheard of and Mathieu was far more worried he was missing that, mid hockey season the time when they would see each other the most often.

After watching Arthur freak out at lunch the Canadian could already tell others were noticing his absence and Ludwig’s question when they were cleaning up just confirmed the fact. Mathieu wasn’t surprised, unlike himself his brother was a lot harder to forget. Non the less having Germany suspect it was something more was worrying enough and Mathieu couldn’t help but feel something on the tip of his tongue, something he was missing. Not that that helped at all. 

“Guys…” Mathieu said trying to break in. Alfred had been missing for a few weeks not and he had begun worrying. Trying to bring it up with anyone was fruitless and trying to bring it here seemed to work just as well, as in it didn’t work anyone. Scowling Mathieu tried to get Francis’ to attention from across the table only to be ignored. Scowl intensifying Mathieu let out a curse in French sure to grab his big brother’s attention.

“Mathieu!” Francis let out a scandalized sound before sending him an appalled look. “That was a horrible word, where in the world did you learn that?” Mathieu smirked at him not saying anything as everyone turned to stare at him in confusion. He ignored them and after a few minutes they returned to ignoring him.  
‘Can you get their attention?’ Francis nodded and Mathieu sent him a smile.

“Guys, wake up and pay attention mon petit garcon,” Francis said voice loud as he interrupted Germany’s speech. “I believe he has something to say.” Everyone turned to look at Mathieu who turned red at the eyes staring at him. After being motioned to stand up Mathieu raised himself nervously.

“I’m not certain if you noticed or not but… Alfred is missing,” Mathieu said thankful when Francis silenced Ivan who tried to interrupt him. “I know that doesn’t mean much to you guys but I’m his brother and I’m getting very worried. This isn’t like how he usually missing for a meeting or two but he’s been missing for a few months and… if anyone knows where he is. C-could you tell me?” Mathieu bit him lip in anxiousness.

No matter how much he hated being ignored Mathieu hated being stared at more. “Why would we care?” Ivan asked raising an eyebrow at him. “Stop being ridiculous!” A whack from Arthur shut him up.

“I was wondering as well,” Germany pitched in. “America isn’t one to miss a meeting no matter how much he hated being here.” Kiku nodded in agreement. “Does anyone know where he is?” No one answered and 

Mathieu already knew no one in the conference room would know anything.  
After a few minutes of silence Arthur let out a huff glaring at, “Well, if no one knows what’s going on then I suggest we go find him. Everyone in favor?” Mathieu was the first to raise his hand, Francis was next and everyone else followed, a few reluctantly.

“So yes?”

“Well I’m going,” Mathieu said standing up and gathering his papers even though there was about a quarter of the hour left of the meeting. Francis followed with Arthur walking beside him. Germany walked behind them and, rather reluctantly, the rest came along as well. Walking to the parking lot everyone stopped.

“Where should we go?” Italy asked tilting his arms looking expectantly at Mathieu, Arthur and Francis. “You three are his family, you must now where he goes to stay or something like that alright?”

Mathieu looked at the ground and looked at Italy and looked at the ground again an exasperated look on his face when he looked again, “If we knew where he was do you really think we’d be looking for him?” He put a hand to his head his patience wearing thin. He didn’t understand how Alfred could stand being the center of attention all the time, it was exhausting. “Alfred has three houses he likes the best, well technically four but he never goes to Malibu anymore. Anyways, Al usually stays in his apartment in New York and his mansion in Virginia. You know the one Arthur.” Mathieu nodded at the Englishman.

“Okay so we should go check them all out, da?” Russia asked smiling his normal, creepy smile in place. They had fallen into a circle and Mathieu felt at ease with the tall Slavic man across from him rather than to his side. The purple aura seeming to surround him was scaring poor Italy who was standing next to him. “So we should split up as well, you said there were three houses?”

The Canadian rubbed the side of his neck, “Yeah, there’s his apartment, the mansion, and his town house near the White House. If Kiku and Italy go to America’s apartment that’s one house down, and Russia can head to Boston with Germany. That’ll leave Virginia for Arthur, Francis and me.” Everyone nodded. “So we’re good with that plan?”

“Ja,” Russia said nodding. “But we’ll need the addresses of all these places.”

“Right, right,” Mathieu said pulling out his cell phone. Typing quickly he opened message and began a group chat for the group hoping to simplify everything if it was all spoken like a conversation. “I’m going to need everyone’s number. Specifically yours Russia, and yours Italy.”

“Vey~,” Italy said bringing out his own phone. After numbers were exchanged words were spoken the group split up heading to their respective cars. As everyone began driving out of the conference buildings Italy sent out a very important question, ‘where should we all meet up?’

Mathieu had thankfully thought that far ahead, ‘we r all going to meet up at the Lotus Hotel in DC k?’ sending the text he could only watch as Francis drove fast and rather distractedly. ‘when u finish up u can hang around the city’ His phone was jerked out of his hands as the car pitched to the side, the blonde was glad he had already pressed send. “Papa, what the heck?”

“Angleterre decided to grab the wheel so I wouldn’t hit the roadkill,” Francis growled jerking the wheel again so they were back in the correct lane. Sometimes Mathieu hated carpooling with the two bickering nations, it was such a pain. Bending down to pick up his phone the Canadian silently vowed to call shotgun next time if only to avoid a situation like that again. “Now, it’s near the coast right?”

“Yes, frog,” Arthur crossed his eyes in annoyance. “I still don’t know why you didn’t just let me drive, at least I know where I’m going.” Continuing to grumble the Brit stared out the window still stuck in a bad mood from the argument over lunch. Mathieu would diffidently stop riding with these two, screw keeping them alive.


	4. Italy

“Kiku, do you know where we’re going?” Feliciano asked glancing at his phone where the address had been texted to them from Canada. “I thought Broadway Street was that way.” He pointed out the window where he had seen a street signed.  
Feliciano loved the country side, he wasn’t one for bustling streets and crowded buildings but something about New York just made him smile. Feliciano wasn’t that close to America but he liked the smiley American and now that he was missing the brunette couldn’t help but be a little worried for him. Seeing as how they were already in New York the two didn’t have too far too go, that would be if they didn’t end up getting lost.  
“Kiku, we’ve passed this road like three times,” Feliciano pointed out. “I think we should pull over and ask for directions. We really should hurry if America is missing, everyone wants to find him after all.”  
Kiku let out a non-comitial sound before pulling over per Feliciano’s request, “Hai, maybe someone will help us…” Parking on the side of the road Kiku waved a passerby over, “Excuse me Mister, I was wondering if you could direct me towards Broadway Street?” No one responded to his question and one man was rude enough to flip them off. “Excuse me?” No answer. “Mister?”  
“Kiku I don’t think this is going to work,” Feliciano said frowning at the rude people walking past them. Unbuckling himself from the passenger side he was careful not to walk in the middle of the road. Edging around the car the Italian male made his way to the sidewalk. “C’mon, we need to find his apartment and help Ameri-Alfred.”  
America’s human name rolled off his a tongue awkwardly, Feliciano wasn’t used to using his name. Saying the human name was a disguise but usually only close friends and family of the nation used them. Most of Europe used each other’s human and nation name interchangeably but America and Canada were all alone. The thought of not having his own family surrounding him made Feliciano sad and he wanted nothing more than to return the American to his own family.  
Opening the door Kiku emerged as well having turned off the car he locked it as well, “Feli-kun I believe we’ve arrived already…” He pointed towards a street sign the white letters stark against the green ‘Broadway St.’ and Feli let out a soft curse he had learned from Romano. Frowning he glanced at the row of apartment buildings in front of him, they seemed do normal rather than anything the normally boisterous would buy.  
“We’re going to Anne Apartment Complex,” Kiku read looking at his phone. Walking to the right they stood in front of the very building. It was simple enough, red brink white accents, Feliciano couldn’t help but think is seemed rather cute. “We should go in right now.”  
“Ve~ I hope Americ-Alfred is in,” Feliciano said frowning slightly at the looks he had been given for his mistake. Walking inside the pair were greeted by a smiling woman at the small desk up front with a smile Feliciano got them the key to America’s room and Kiku got the woman’s number, strangely enough. “So his room number is 5G?” Feliciano asked as they entered the elevator.  
“Hai.”  
Kiku pushed the button Feliciano rocked on the back of his heels. Five floors later they were on America’s floor. Stepping off Feliciano led the way to apartment 5G, “America~ are you home?” Walking in without knocking Feliciano was greeted with an organized mess. Papers were scattered over a little table, blankets of strewn over the floor Feliciano tripped over what looked like a small pet bed. Sitting on the floor the Italian pet the soft bed which was covered in white cat fur. He sneezed, “I don’t think he’s been here Kiku.”  
“Why would you say that Feli-kun,” Kiku asked looking over the well lived in room. “There is nothing showing that Alfred-kun wasn’t here. Everything looks similar to how it was last time I was here.” He nodded at the pile of games on the table, “I brought those over a few weeks ago. Everything looks the same.” He walked further into the apartment, familiar with the lay out and the mess. Unlike Feliciano who continued to trip over things laying around.  
Feliciano trailed behind him holding on to his coat sleeve much like he would with Ludwig, “Isn’t that weird though?” They walked into the bedroom where the entire color scheme was red, white and blue. “I mean, even if it feels lived in it also looks like he hasn’t been here too. There’s dust covering almost everything and that cat bed was covered in fur. I know America isn’t much of a neat freak but that was a lot of fur, everywhere. I’m not even allergic to cats and I sneezed”  
“There is a lot of dust and fur,” Kiku admitted not really believing America was missing. “But we should check his fridge if nothing else, that’ll tell us if he was here. From what I remember he had to go food shopping for every week.”  
Feliciano nodded skipping back to the main room where the kitchen was, opening the door he jumped back as a kitty jumped down from atop the refrigerator. “Ah!” Leaping back the brunette stared at the white cat hissing at him. “Kiku! There’s a kitty here hissing at me!” He scuttled backwards trying not to get attacked by the kitty. When the animal didn’t move towards him he stood up slowly, “I’m okay, but I don’t know why this kitty is staring at me.”  
Kiku walked in, “It’s probably hungry, and if Alfred-kun has really been missing for a while the cat probably wouldn’t have been fed unless he was planning it.” The Japanese man knelt down to pet the cat feeling through the thick fur for its collar. “I believe this is Americat. Hello, kitty.” He ran a hand through the fur again prompting Feliciano to do the same. Feliciano smiled at the cat.  
Climbing to his feet Feliciano spotted the bag of cat food above the cabinets, he grabbed the food and a bowl from the cabinets and poured a heaping amount of food and offered it to the kitty. Backing away he looked towards Kiku, “Can we take him with us? It’s not like anyone’s here to look after him and I’d love to have a cute little kitty with us.” For once Feliciano was glad he hadn’t been partnered with Ludwig, if only because he knew his blonde friend wouldn’t let them take the kitty with him. The German was more a dog kind of guy and even if he liked cats he certainly wouldn’t have liked America’s.  
“Hai, I suppose,” Kiku said hesitating first. “I wouldn’t want to just leave it here by itself. But we must find some kind of way to contain it. I don’t think anyone else will appreciate him.” Feliciano let out a cheer before grinning and hugging him. Picking the kitty up Feliciano help him gently in his arms as he began searching for something to hold the cat in. “I’ll go search for something to carry it with. You should find some of Alfred-kun is things. If he really is…” he paused searching for the right answer. “Missing. He would want some of his stuff when we find him.”  
“Ve~,” Feliciano said smiling cheerfully as he headed back into the bedroom searching for something to bring to America. A bit of digging through the junk layering the floor revealed an old blanket, a red ribbon, a toy stuffed rabbit, and a pack of mysterious tarot cards. Grabbing all of the things Feliciano was careful not to jostle Americat as he tucked the things into a bag. “Kiku did you find something to carry Amerikitty? I found some of America’s stuff.”  
“Hai,” Kiku called walking into the room to meet him in the bedroom. “I found a carrier case fir the cat.” He help out a basket the lid open and let the kitty jump in by itself. From there he held out the basket for Feliciano to carry. “Here. I’ll hold the things for you.”  
“Alright, is that everything?” Feliciano asked doing his best to clean up the mess he had made searching for things.  
“Hai.”  
“I’ll call Francis to see how they’re doing,” Feliciano said walking into the hallway and towards the elevator as Kiku began locking the door. Pulling out his phone the Italian began dialing big brother Francis number. Pressing the button for the elevator Feliciano held his phone to his ear getting the answering tone, “Ciao~ Francis! We got there and now we’re heading back to DC okay? Call me back when you get this message.”  
“France-san wasn’t responding?” Kiku asked standing beside him as the elevator as they waited. “I called Ludwig-kun. He said they were just arriving in Boston.” Feliciano smiled at the thought of his German friend. “Ready to head back to DC?”  
“Yup!”  
 


	5. England

Arthur smacked his head into the dashboard, “France you idiot, we passed the entrance to Alfred’s manor four times.” He sighed before grabbing the wheel from the Frenchman’s hands before physically directing them to the actual driveway. “There now keep driving and I’ll direct us.”  
It was only a little while later and they had arrived, much to the Brit’s relief. Climbing out of the car Arthur stretched from the long ride before looking over the land. It was a simple empty field, tall grass and clear skies. It was the kind of place Alfred would’ve loved, still loved. A pang went through his chest at the thought of his younger brother being gone.  
“Angleterre if you are done reminiscing we should head inside,” Francis called from ahead on the walk. Mathew and Francis were both walking ahead of him, already near the house. Cursing Arthur chased after them. “Good, I would assume you know where the key is?”  
“Huh, oh. Yes, of course,” Arthur said blinking at them. Bending down he began searching through the potted plants, Mathew and Francis following right behind. An exclamation told Arthur Francis had found the key, “Alright, ready to head in?”  
A nod from both and Arthur took the key from the French frog before unlocking the door, “Welcome to Jones’ Manor. This was the house I helped him build so many years ago…” He trailed off lost in memories as he walked inside, nothing had changed. “Everything is so… similar. It’s like nothing’s changed since I was last here.” The hallway was messy with dust coating everything, it hadn’t been used in months.  
“This place seems pretty empty if you ask me,” Francis said running a finger through the layer of dust on the stairwells banister. In front of them was a set of double stairs leading to a balcony on the second floor. It was a grand place with classic styling and soothing colors, even the damn frog could appreciate the taste put into it. “But it is a rather tastefully done place, this would fit right in with Old Paris.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes. But we should head out shouldn’t we? We won’t be finding anything of importance here. He’s obviously not here.” He turned towards the door ready to leave and head back towards the car, DC was a whiles away after. Francis was ready to leave as well, still mumbling about the decorations. “C’mon. I don’t want to invade his privacy any more than necessary.”  
“Wait.”  
“What, Mathieu,” Francis asked, already half way out the door Arthur on his heels. “Arthur is right, we wouldn’t want to intrude upon Alfred’s home any longer than required.”  
The Canadian waved them off, “Al wouldn’t care either way. I was planning on being here anyways, we were going to have Game Night a few days after the meeting.” Mathew bit a lip, before turning away from them. He walked father into the building, “Then again we were going to be in his Boston house but still…”  
“Your point here? There’s still dust everywhere so he couldn’t have been here,” Arthur pointed out not moving from his place in the doorway. “I don’t like being here longer than necessary. It brings back too many memories.”  
Francis rolled his eyes, “I brings back memories for everyone here.” He pointed out causing Arthur to glare at him. “But we should still check it out. Maybe he came in from the back or another entrance.”  
“Whatever you say,” Arthur said reluctantly not wanting to search his younger brother’s old house. Instead all three entered deeper into the old building, “We should divide this up then. I’ll take the first floor, Mathew can take the ground level and frog you can take the basement.”  
Francis nodded, “Oui, that’ll work.”  
“Good,” Mathew said satisfied. He was the first to leave heading straight towards the kitchens and Arthur was going to leave as well when he noticed Francis was looking around the room, obviously not knowing where the basement was.  
Arthur rolled his eyes, “I’ll show you to the basement entrance, frog.” Grabbing the Frenchman’s wrist he led him to the door to the lower level. “You’ve been here before Francis and you don’t remember where you’ve been?”  
Francis faked some theatrics, “Oui, Oui, of course I’ve been here before for my beloved l'Amérique, but my memories have been leaving me after all these years.” He shrugged smirking, “Though I don’t think you can say the same. Rather you seem to be far too stuck in your past, whether it’s with me or Alfred.” Arthur glared at him.  
“I’m not that bad, you two just don’t realize how annoying you two are,” Arthur growled angrily. He pointed at the door he had led them to, “This is the place. Now get out of my face.” The Brit went even as far as to open the door for him.  
“I get it, it get it,” Francis said raising his hands in defense before walking down the stairwell his obnoxious laugh sounding from below as Arthur slammed the door. “See you in a little while.”  
Rolling his eyes, he was doing that a lot lately, Arthur headed towards the stairwell again this time climbing. Climbing the stairs he looked around the hallway remember the times he had been there before. Checking each room Arthur looked inside, careful not to disturb the dust. Everything was the same as he remembered, five guest rooms, two bath rooms, a closet and a door leading to the attic. He ignored that room knowing Alfred kept storage up there heading to the master room instead.  
The room was decorated as per usual blue duvet and white plush rug and every surface was covered in knickknacks and pure junk. Tutting in disapproval Arthur stared at the mess before walking inside to tidy something up. “That boy is an absolute pig,” he muttered making the bed before moving towards the other messes. After placing books and games on shelves and moving papers to the desk Arthur left the room a lot cleaner than it was before.  
Walking back downstairs Arthur was met with Francis standing in the door way to the kitchen, “Mathieu hasn’t finished as of yet, apparently he is determined to search every inch of this place. You didn’t find anything did you?”  
“No” Arthur grunted joining him in the door way. “I’m guessing you were about as successful as I was by how moody you’re acting.”  
“You’re one to call me moody,” Francis said raising his hands to rest behind his head. “And no I didn’t find anything the entire basement was a man-cave of sorts. A big couch, plasma TV, all the gaming systems you could ever need and all the games you could ever want.” At this the taller blonde put on a thoughtful look, “He never did grow up did he?”  
“No, he didn’t”  
They both lapsed into silence, Alfred had never grown up. He had always been a child, from when he had first found him to the revolution. Now that he was missing, Arthur couldn’t help but miss the younger nation. The one he considered his own to protect and care for. His duties as big brother had ended years ago but that didn’t stop him from missing him.  
A few minutes into the quiet and Mathew emerged a disappointed look on his face, “Nothing. Alfred hasn’t been here in a few weeks…” He faced them looking absolutely devastated. “We should head to DC now, we can repot with the other later.”  
“Of course,” Francis said easily walking to the younger nation’s side. “Come, we can leave now, would you like Big Brother France to sit with you this time?” Arthur trailed behind not wanting to interrupt their bonding moment.  
“Yeah…”  
 


	6. Russia

   
Ivan could only stare out the window at the drizzle falling around the small car. The weather reflected his emotions more than his own eyes could ever. It was cold and dreary. The thought of it matching himself caused Ivan to snort, “Germany, do you have an idea of how much longer?”  
“Nein, I don’t know America’s land very well,” Germany admitted glancing at the navigator that was directing them. Ivan glanced at the screen as well noting they only had half an hour before they were arriving. “Have you ever been to America’s house before?”  
The Russian shook his head, “Once, my boss wanted to strengthen our relationship a little while after the cold war. It was the Virginia house in fact, I’ve come to the idea that Amerika brings most of his business relationships to that house. I don’t think anyone other than Canada and his direct family visit him elsewhere.”  
“You’re probably right.”  
They lapsed into silence, leaving Ivan to his thoughts again. He didn’t mind the German, he didn’t interact with him enough to dislike him, but having the weight of his conscious was making him nervous and snappy. Imagining Amerika locked in the little room, for he could only assume that’s where they had kept him, was depressing.  
Ivan knew where Amerika was hidden, he knew far too well, but there was little to nothing he could do for the other nation. Amerika’s government was heading in a downward spiral with the newest president and Ivan’s leader was far too happy with it. It didn’t take the Russian too long to figure out what Wilson was planning but by the time he had worked up the nerve to confront his boss it was already too late. Nations healed quickly but it still hurt when they were injured.  
Too lost in his musing Ivan didn’t notice the car rolling to a stop in front of a quaint three story building. “Russia. We’ve arrived,” Germany said breaking Ivan’s train of though. “Are you ready to head in?”  
“Hm?” He looked out the window at the pale blue house that presumably belonged to the missing American. “Ah, yes. We should head in now.” He unbuckled himself before stepping out to join the shorter blonde. “I assume you have a key to get inside.”  
Germany blinked for a moment before letting out a series of curses, “I’m going to call Canada, please check if you can find a key.” Ivan nodded walking to the door to give the other nation some privacy. The door was a plain white, scuff marks on the bottom half showing how well used the house was. A floor mat of the garden variety, with the bold words ‘Boston Strong’ written in black, Ivan had to commend him for the show of personal pride.  
“Ah, Amerika,” Ivan muttered quietly walking the perimeter of the house to find a back door and a set of potted plants. Pulling off his gloves he began digging through the loose dirt almost instantly finding the hidden key under a thin layer of dirt. “You’re always so obvious…”  
Palming the key he walked back to Germany who was now muttering angry at his phone and Ivan let out a chuckle at him. Creeping up behind Germany Ivan grabbed the phone smile before hanging up on whomever was on the other line, “I found the key.”  
Germany paused staring at him before controlling himself and nodded, “Alright. Let us head inside.”  
Ivan nodded as well before walking to the front door which in quickly unlocked before walking straight inside surprised that America had never bother to get an alarm system. When he finally entered he automatically could tell why. The first room was Spartan, a coat rack and a bare closet in the entrance. The living room was equally as empty; a worn couch, a roughed up beanbag chair, and a coffee table with too short legs.  
“This doesn’t look like how I would imagine America’s house,” Germany muttered looking around. His face was suspicious as though he had already figured out something was wrong. Not that it was hard to tell but the look on his face cause Ivan to feel on the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. “Go search the upper levels, I’ll look over the basement and this floor.”  
“Very well…” Ivan said climbing the stairs to the second floor before Germany could even move. The upper floors were just as bad as the first, just as empty and devoid of emotion. The walls were painted beige and white alternating per room. There was a basic bathroom and a single suite each colored in neutral colors. Completely out of character of the fun-loving, overly flamboyant American.  
Then Ivan found a locked room. That might not have seemed odd if not for the fact every other room had been left open. However this one was locked up tight and it took more than a little effort on Ivan’s part to get the door to open. Even then it only led to the attic. Climbing narrow stairs Ivan was forced to duck his head in order not to hit it before he entered the one room attic.  
It was a fairly large room, even if the ceiling was low, with three windows on each side letting in light. Particles of dust were lit up in the afternoon sun and the large Russian man could only stare at the short grey creature standing before him. Ivan had heard the rumor of Amerika housing an alien before, he had never met the creature himself but the thing standing before him could be none other than that.  
The creature let out a series of English curse, obviously trying to communicate however Ivan could not decipher anything from the rushed speaks. Instead of trying to understand what was happening Ivan lifted the alien into his arms before carrying it downstairs, “Germany. I found Amerika’s little friend, I think he’s trying to say something but I don’t understand anything he’s saying.”  
Walking downstairs he was greeted by a bored looking German, “Is that America’s little alien? Quite a few people have mentioned seeing it. I never believed it.” Staring at the creature putting up a fight in Ivan’s arms Germany tapped its’ head, “That’s odd. I’m not entirely certain if I understand the creature as well but he’s saying something about America I presume.”  
“Hmm, should we call Mathew to translate?” Ivan asked holding the creature by the back of its neck. Examining the bulbous red eyes and scaly grey skin Ivan hummed looking at the creature. “The only world I understand is Tony. I think it might be his name.”  
Digging through a drawer Germany grabbed a pen a pad of paper. “Can you write what you’re trying to say?” He handed the paper and writing utensil to the alien before giving Ivan a pointed look, “I think it would help of you’d let him go for a moment?” Ivan rolled his eyes before releasing the small creature. “Thank you.”  
Gripping the pen awkwardly the pale creature began writing a few words in messy scrawl. ‘You need to find friend Alfred, he’s missing. Go find him you stupid bastards.’ He handed the paper to Germany before crossing his arms angrily shooting them what Ivan could only assume was a glare. Though he couldn’t tell with the too large eyes not changing shape. Snatching the paper back he wrote a few more lines, the dumb ass bitch summoned him and he went to her. Now he hasn’t come back in a month. I don’t want to reveal myself to the dumb ass bitch so you’ve got to find him.  
“Are you trying to tell us what to do?” Ivan asked glaring at the grey thing. “You cannot order us around. However we are planning on saving the idiot anyways.” Pulling his scarf up Ivan tried to forget that it was his own governments fault that Amerika was missing as he spoke. While he couldn’t forget he also couldn’t leave it to the bumbling nations to find Amerika themselves either. “Come Germany, we should head out. There’s nothing else to find here.”  
“I suppose…” Germany said quietly snagging the paper back from the alien. Tucking it into his jacket pocket Germany nodded at the alien before motioning for Ivan to begin walking first. Ivan hated the distrust that everyone treated him with but began walking anyways. “We’ll find America for you.”  
Walking back to the car Ivan climbed into the passenger seat as before. It didn’t take long before they were on the road again, heading straight towards DC. As the scenery passed by Ivan couldn’t help but think of confessing what his government had done. The thought weighing heavily on his mind Ivan pulled his scarf up again and stared out the window in thought.  
 


	7. France

Francis hummed in the back of his throat, they had just arrived in DC and had stopped in a small café in the edge of the crowded city. Taking a sip of the dark roast he stared at Arthur who was glaring at the watery tea sitting in front of him, “They call this tea? This is glorified flavored water! It’s disgusting!” Francis ignored the grumbling turning to Mathieu who had been even quieter than usual.  
“Mathieu, are you alright?’ Francis asked in concern placing a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. The Canadian’s face was downturned and downcast and Francis felt worry well up in himself. “I know you must be worried about your brother but you’re going to kill yourself if you worry too much. I’m sure Alfred is alright, and even if he isn’t we’ll find him.”  
Mathieu turned to Francis, “I know he’ll probably be fine… but I can’t help but worry, he’s never been missing for this long. It’s been a few months now…” The younger nation dragged a hand through his hair in agitation. “I’m just glad everyone volunteered to help. It makes me happy to know that despite everyone saying terrible things about him they’d come to help him if he needed it.”  
“Everyone says terrible things about him?” Francis asked. “I know most aren’t fond of him, but I haven’t heard of anyone saying something about Alfred.” Running through everyone he had talked to about Alfred he couldn’t think of a single ally who was willing to talk badly of him. Sure, he made plenty of mistakes but he always meant well. “Ivan has said plenty insulting things, and I’m sure others have as well but I doubt they mean it.”  
Mathieu turned away to stare out the window and Francis could only watch him, “When you aren’t seen people say things in front of you they would never say otherwise. Yao hates Al, he thinks he’s greedy and stupid and that he can’t do anything properly. Half of Al’s jobs are over in China and he matches Yao in testing and technology development.” He paused twisting his napkin in his lap. “I know they probably don’t entirely mean it, that they’re probably just ranting, but I know Al can hear him sometimes.”  
“I’m sure you’ve heard things,” Francis said brushing some stray hairs from his eyes thinking over his words carefully. He hadn’t heard anything, but still there was no doubt people talked. “And I’m sorry you ever had to hear any hurtful things that were said, but Alfred is a strong boy and nothing anyone says will get him down. I’m sure of it.”  
“Even if he did hear things he’d always just brush it off,” Arthur added softly, breaking into their conversation with ease. “He’s a resilient boy.”  
“I guess you’re right,” Mathieu admitted frowning as a buzz from his phone. Pulling it out Francis stared at the screen over his shoulder. It was a message from Feliciano, they were arriving soon. With a hand pushing his head back as Mathieu stood to get some privacy Francis looked at Arthur who was sipping his watery tea.  
Green eyes glared at him and Francis smirked, he hadn’t done anything yet and Arthur was already annoyed, “Are you worried about Alfred as well? Being his older brother I must assume you would be concerned if he’d been missing for weeks.”  
“No,” Arthur ground out. “I know Alfred can take care of himself. He’s probably goofing off somewhere anyways.” The Englishman pushed the cup away from him as Francis took a sip of his own drink. “Do you think that Alfred every notices when people talk about him? He’s a little dense but he always tries so hard to do well and while his ego doesn’t need to be stroked I can’t help but wonder what words like that do to him…”  
Francis rolled his eyes at Arthur’s worried eyes but disinterested words. The man was a contradiction when it came to Alfred. He cared about the boy as much as he, Francis, did but still acted completely indifferent when faced with anything having to do with the American. They had been so close when they were all a family but the revolution ended any relationship they two could’ve had and Francis couldn’t help but regret all the mistakes they had made.  
“We should head out and find a hotel soon,” Mathieu said walking back inside and standing beside there booth. Francis glanced back at him, blinking out of his thoughts before realizing what that meant. “The others are going to be coming soon and I’m in charge of finding somewhere for us all to stay.”  
“Hmm,” Francis said scratching his stubble thinking of the many hotel’s he had stayed in while visiting his friend. “I think I know of a good place for everyone to stay, if they have enough vacancies anyways.”  
Mathieu nodded, indicating they should stand pay, “That’s fine. Feliciano doesn’t mind bunking with Germany and I don’t mind sharing with you Papa.” Placing a few bills on the table Francis grabbed his own coat before following Mathieu as he continued to speak, Arthur a few paces behind them. “As long as we can grab a few rooms I don’t think they’ll need to be close together.”  
“That’ll work,” Francis said hailing them a cab before climbing in and giving the directions to Laurens Hamilton Hotel. The car ride was silent as they made their way to hotel all lost in their own thoughts of the missing American. Arriving at the hotel Francis was the first out of the car, paying the driver he stood in front of the large building,  
A sweeping arm gesture and Francis introduced his friends to his favorite hotel in the DC area. Walking inside he hurried to the front desk and greeted the woman at the desk, “Hello mademoiselle, I need a few rooms.”  
“Hello sir,” the woman said smiling a fake smile. Francis responded with a similar face. “How long will you be staying? And how many rooms would you like.” Francis glanced at Mathieu who looked at his phone.  
“We’ll stay for a little over a week,” Mathieu muttered, probably texting the others the address. “If you set everything up Arthur and I can go get everyone.”  
“Oui,” Francis said motioning for them to go on. Turning back to the woman Francis caught a glimpse of her annoyance, “Yes, my companions and I would like five rooms, two double rooms and three singles.”  
Typing something into the computer quickly the receptionist peered up, “Would you like those rooms near each other? We only have a few rooms that match those requirements. We are, in fact, almost completely booked because of President Wilson’s press conference coming up this weekend.”  
Francis hummed, tucking that piece of information in the back of his mind, “No I suppose our placement doesn’t matter, however if you have a conference room we can rent for an hour tomorrow morning we would like to rent that.”  
“Very well,” typing again she spun in her chair to grab five sets of keys. “These are your keys, keep them safe. Should someone lose them we will expect to be recompensed for any lost or destroyed items. Meeting room 4B will be open, it’s on the second floor to the left, you can pick up the key tomorrow morning,”  
“Thank you madam,” Francis said, grabbing the keys from her and sorting through them. He had received the keys to G30, G7, K23, L19, and O1. They had been placed all over the hotel, muttering a curse under his breath he joined Arthur who was watching the cars pass by in the lobby. “Arthur, who else is on their way?”  
Arthur glanced up from his phone where he had been typing furiously, “Ja-Kiku and Feliciano are on their way now and Ludwig and Ivan are nearly here. Before you ask Mathew is grabbing us some food, hopefully it’s not Macdonald’s…” Francis couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.  
“No mon ami, Mathieu has better taste than that,” he chuckled sitting beside his old friend. “Now, before anyone else arrives, where would you like to stay? I got a variety of levels to choose from.” Offering him the keys Francis patted his pocket where he had stuffed the one he had already chosen. “Choose wisely, I have a feeling Mathieu will be waking us all every early for a meeting…”


	8. Japan

The drive to DC wasn’t far and finding the hotel wasn’t too difficult either, dealing with Feliciano-kun was the hardest part of the drive for Kiku. The brunette Italian was constantly changing the music and refused to stop moving constantly distracting Kiku as he tried to calm his friend down, “Feliciano-kun you need to calm yourself. Working yourself in to a fit won’t help anyone.”  
“I know Kiku, but I can’t calm myself down,” Feliciano-kun moaned he was fiddling with his tie and tapping his foot insistently. “Canada said they hadn’t seen any trace of America and Ludwig said they had found America’s little alien friend Tony, but they couldn’t understand him.” Here Feliciano paused and Kiku thought that he was shaking his head in amusement but he didn’t dare remove his eyes from the road.  
“Take some deep breaths okay,” Kiku said glancing at the streets signs, they were nearing the hotel. “We’ll be there soon and Mathew-san has already gotten our keys you said correct? I’m sure everything will be fine in the end…” Inside he could only hope for that outcome.  
Kiku’s government hadn’t always had friendly relations with Alfred-chan’s and resentment for the bombing was easily nurtured. While he didn’t know of any of the details personally Kiku was smart enough to piece together what was going on. Quiet words of moving on to American soil and of the country’s soon to come vulnerability. This must’ve been what they had been talking about and that made Kiku nervous. That this whole thing had been planned made Kiku nervous for his dear friend.  
“Kiku, you’re telling me to calm down and everything but you’re acting even worse than I am,” Feliciano-kun commented bringing Kiku out of his thoughts. A hand patted his arm gently and Kiku glanced at his friend. “You should pay attention though, we should be arriving in a few minutes.”  
“Hai, gomenasai,” Kiku muttered focusing on his surrounding as he searched the street signs for Madison Street. Catching sight of the green sign Kiku turned the car driving for a few minutes before Feliciano-kun pointed out the building. “Feliciano-kun, why don’t you call Mathew-san and tell him we’re here? It’ll only be a few minutes before we arrive.”  
“Okay” Feliciano-kun said pulling out his phone, texting something quickly before putting it away. “He said he’d meet us at the entrance.” Nodding Kiku directed the car towards the parking lot, it didn’t take long before they were parked and hauling there bags out of the back of the car as well as the cat carrier. Thankfully both had packed light and neither had to carry much before they were walking into the lobby of Hamilton.  
“Hey guys,” Canada-san said hurrying over to join them. He had a pinched look on his face and worry lines stretching across his forehead. Canada-san was silent as he led them inside, and for once Feliciano-kun was as well. Further into the room France-san and Arthur-kun were sitting beside each other heads bent of something. When those two got along nothing good happened and Kiku shuddered at the sight. “Papa, you’ve got keys for Feli and Kiku right?”  
“Oui,” France-san said holding out a set of keys. There were three keys for the rooms and Kiku grabbed on quickly. “Kiku, you’re rooming by yourself and Feliciano you’re going to stay with Ludwig, okay?”  
“Hai…”Kiku said thankful he wouldn’t be staying with one of the others. While he didn’t mind the others he also liked his personal privacy and didn’t enjoy the thought of sharing his quarters. Besides he had a cat to take care of and neither of his friends were used to a felines night activities. Feliciano-kun was excited on the other hand, he really did like Ludwig-kun and Kiku always liked watching them interact. It was sweet. “Are you staying with Mathew-san, Francis-san?”  
“Huh?” France-san said turning to face the Japanese man. He had been snickering with Arthur-kun to the side of the room. “Oh, yes. Actually Feli and Ludwig are the only other pair sleeping in the same room. Everyone else has single rooms. If you don’t mind can you stay down here to wait for Ludwig and Ivan? I would like to head back to bed now, I’m not as young as I used to be. I assume Arthur would like to head up stairs as well.” Kiku nodded, he had no problem staying down stairs in the lobby.  
“That’s fine,” Kiku said his voice subdued as he thinks of what France-san meant by bringing Arthur-kun with him. Kiku was prone to reading the situation and in this moment he could tell Arthur-kun and France-san were heading upstairs together. While Alfred-chan had never told Kiku about his budding attraction to the Englishman he had seen, and now Kiku was stuck wondering if he should stop them. “You can go as well Mathew-san, Feliciano-kun. But if you don’t mind I will be keeping the cat Feliciano-kun, I don’t think Ludwig will appreciate the surprise in the morning.”  
“Alright,” Feliciano-kun said smiling softly he handed the basket over lifting the lip to pet the soft fur only once. Kiku sent his own smile before taking a seat in the lobby, placing the cat basket by his side, having made sure the top was secure again, and pulled out his phone. The two blonds left after that and Kiku pulled up Find Friends. It was an ingenious app and from it he had found that Alfred-chan’s phone was in DC but for some reason it couldn’t display exactly were, only a vague area which was suspiciously near the Capitol building. He hadn’t told anyone of course, it wasn’t uncommon for Alfred-chan to lose his phone when he was somewhere and not getting back for weeks at a time. This could’ve been one of those times and Kiku didn’t want to get everyone else’s hopes up if it really was nothing.  
The sound of three people coming inside broke him from his thoughts though as Ludwig-kun, Russia-san, and Gilbert-kun were walking in talking hurriedly and in hushed tones. The two Kiku had been expecting were carrying bags while Gilbert-kun was walking backwards in front of them waving his arms in agitation. “Ludwig-kun?” Kiku called walking over to them. Gilbert-kun startled at the sound before spinning around and looked at Kiku in amazement.  
“Oh hey Keeks!” Gilbert-kun yelled running over to him. The albino was far too loud for the late hour and Kiku winced at the deafening noise. Thankfully Gilbert-kun lowered his voice to the equivalent of a normal person talking loudly, the lowest setting his voice had. “Luddy didn’t mention you’d be meeting us here.”  
“Hello Gilbert-kun, Ludwig-kun, Ivan-san,” Kiku said quietly nodding his head at each of them, it would look odd if he bowed to them. “Yes, I volunteered to find Alfred-kun as well as the others. They have left for their rooms and I volunteered to give you your keys. Ludwig, you were supposed to share a room with Feliciano-kun. If you don’t mind that is. Ivan, France got you a room by yourself.”  
Ludwig-kun gave a short nod at the information while Russia-san sent Kiku a small smile causing the hairs on the back of his neck to raise. “I suppose I’ll just be staying on the couch in someone’s room?” Gilbert interrupted raising an eyebrow at everyone. “I mean I could always buy a room myself but if you guys had to get all different rooms on different floors I’m assuming this place is booked pretty tight anyways.”  
“Hai, according to Francis-san there weren’t very many rooms,” Kiku agree reluctantly. It would be polite for him to offer his own room simply so no one else would have to wake up and so Ludwig-kun didn’t have to deal with both Feliciano-kun and Gilbert-kun. Sometimes Kiku hated the need to be polite that had been instilled in him from a young age. “You can stay in my room for the duration of the night, I would not want to inconvenience anyone with waking them and Ludwig-kun has to deal with Feliciano-kun as it is, he doesn’t need you as well. We can get you your own room in the morning.”  
Ludwig-kun let out a snort of laughter at Kiku’s usually snappy insult while Russia-san simply raised an eyebrow at the out of character reaction. “Are you insulting the awesome me?” Gilbert-kun exclaimed outraged as he stared at Kiku in shock. Kiku himself was surprised by his outburst, or the closest thing he ever came to one. “But whatever, it’s better than dealing with Eyebrows or Ice pants…” At the realization of his options Gilbert-kun infuriated face fell into a pout of reluctant acceptance. The albino was no more an adult than Alfred was, and he had multiple thousands of years on him.  
“G-Gomenasai,” Kiku apologized hurriedly. He was late and he was tired, a slip of the tongue wasn’t unheard of but what he had said was incredibly rude of him. “My apologizes. However that is the least of our concerns, you two should be heading to bed now. I have no doubt in my mind that Mathew-san will be waking us early to begin the search again and you will need you rest.” At those words he handed Russia-san his key. “Ludwig-kun, I assume Feliciano-kun will still be awake and willing to let you inside before he heads to bed himself. As for you,” at this brown eyes met narrowed red ones. “You don’t happen to be allergic to cats do you Gilbert-kun?”  
 


	9. Gilbert

Gilbert absolutely hated waking up. Morning were meant to be lazy, and quiet, and simple. Kiku’s morning consisted of waking up at the crack of dawn, opening the shades as wide as they went and drinking weak ass tea in the morning. It was completely, totally and horribly un¬-awesome. The thing that topped it off for the albino was not having anything fresh to change into, he hadn’t brought anything with him think he could wear his brother’s cloths if it came down to it. However since he wasn’t sharing a room with his bruder he hadn’t had a chance to grab something that would fit him. All these thing combined caused Gilbert to lie in bed, unwilling to get up and go to the meeting like they were supposed to.  
“Gilbert-kun,” Kiku said imploringly. The smaller man had already changed and eaten and was waiting, a tad impatiently, at the door for the awesome, but reluctant European to get his lazy ass out of bed. “The others are waiting for us and I would like to leave as soon as possible. I would be rude of us too keep them waiting, especially Mathew-san.”  
Rolling over red eyes stared out from the confines of their blanket hide-out, “I am not getting up. It’s not even eight. I don’t get this up for World Meetings, I refuse to get up even if it is for my awesome Mathieu.” He let out a hissing sound before the blanket covered his face again. From above him he could here Kiku let out a sigh before the sound of his footsteps coming nearer. Holding tight on to the blanket, that was doing an awesome job of keeping him warm, Gilbert prepared himself for a game of tug-of-war. What he didn’t expect was the blanket to be pulled back from his head before a glass of water was poured over him, ice and all. “Was die verdammte Hölle war das für Sie Arschloch?!”  
Jumping from the now sopping wet bed he stared in disbelief at Kiku who was still standing over the bed in disinterest, “We need to get going and this is always the most accurate way in waking Alfred-chan, I assumed it would work just as well on you.” Putting the glass down the Asian let a little smile slip on to his face, “It worked better on you actually, I should tell Ludwig-kun.”  
“Screw you.” Gilbert ground out shivering in his wet cloths as he stood there, “If we’re going go.” He motioned for Kiku to move first, he wasn’t planning anything un-awesome, but he also didn’t trust Kiku not to do something un-awesome as well. “We need to stop by Luddy’s room now so I can grab something to change into.” Narrowing his eyes he followed Kiku to the elevator where they went up to the floor above them. Hopefully the two would be awake and they could lend Gilbert something to wear that would fit. Walking around in chafing pants was both uncomfortable and completely un-awesome as well as slightly painful in his nether regions.  
Arriving at the door labeled L19 Kiku knocked on the door while Gilbert shifted impatiently, “Ludwig-kun, Feliciano-kun, please open the door, Gilbert needs a new change of clothes.”  
“Kiku?” The voice was cheerful and obviously Feli’s because there was no possible way bruder could get up this early and actually sound marginally pleasant. “Hello!” The door opened fully letting them walk inside instead of taking up an awkward amount of room in the hallway.  
Rushing inside Gilbert stripped out of his shirt and down to his underwear, not wanting to stay cold and wet. Rubbing his hands against his arms he looked around for his bruder’s things, “Bruder! I need your cloths, Kiku ruined mine!”  
A moment later a head of ruffled blonde hair lifted from a pillow across the bed. Blue eyes stared out blearily, latched on to Gilbert before a hand reached out of the pile of blankets and pointed towards a bag sitting on a chair in front of their window. “Shut up Gilbert, you’re making a racket and it’s too early to be up.” Nodding the albino silenced himself before digging through the bag for something suitably awesome for him to wear. His bruder’s wardrobe was most diffidently un-awesome, he had only brought his uniform with him and the jacket was always too big on him. Grabbing the loose pants and one of the plain white shirts he changed into them quickly before focusing on the other people in the room.  
Feli had been undisturbed by random strip and change but Kiku’s entire face was bright red and was faced away from him. “D-do you need to change into front of all of us? There is a bathroom in here.” Gilbert let out a sharp laugh. Kiku was such a prude sometimes, he couldn’t deal with seeing the Prussian’s awesome body. Weak.  
“It is your fault I needed to change anyways,” Gilbert pointed out pulling the too big jacket on anyways, he was always sad when he realized how big Ludwig had gotten. Pride burned in his chest as well though and it was okay. “Now, we have a meeting to get to, don’t we?” Latching on to his bruder’s arm the older nation pulled on the appendage until a grown was heard. “Get up bruder, you agreed to come on this little trip so you’re going to get up like the rest of us.” Another yank and Ludwig was halfway out of head his head hitting the floor hard.  
A quick curse and the blonde was on his feet rubbing his sore head, “It’s a wonder I turned out okay with the way you treated me as a kid I should have so much brain damage.” Continuing to mumble under his breath everyone was forced to wait while he grabbed cloths and changed in the bathroom, much to Kiku’s relief. A moment later he emerged completely changed, only lacking his jacket which he began to look for. It only took him another minute to turn to Gilbert who had been snickering into his hand silently. “Bruder, give me my jacket back.”  
“No,” he stuck his tongue out at Ludwig before taking off out the door knowing his bruder would chase him. Grinning like a loon he wrapped the rough green material tighter around him as he shot past the elevator and headed straight for the stairs. Letting out a cackle Gilbert jumped down the stairs three at a time before reaching his destination. Above him he could hear dear Luddy’s pounding footsteps, he was close on his tail. “Catch me if you can!” Gilbert screamed up the stairs slamming the door behind him. Rushing into the meeting room they had been assigned he began barricading the door with various chairs and tables knowing none of the things would hold Ludwig for long.  
Mathieu, Arthur, and France stared at him in surprise at the entrance. “Gilbert? What are you doing here?” Arthur asked eyes accusing as they stared at the albino who continued to try and keep his angry bruder out. “I didn’t think you were in America, or DC, let alone this very hotel.”  
“Huh?” Turning around Gilbert stared at the others gathered, “Oh, yeah you guys are staying here too.” Forgetting about the angry nation trying to break into the room he smiled cockily at them, “Yeah, I met up with Luddy here, I was supposed to be hanging with Al this weekend but he was being completely un-awesome and I couldn’t find him at his house. I was heading to the White House, he’s been holed up there a lot lately and I thought his boss might be keeping him for extra hours again.” He shrugged nonchalantly before a very muscular man came breaking in through the door and tackled him to the floor.  
“Give me my jacket damn it Gilbert,” Ludwig said doing his best to get the jacket off the groaning body. “I’ve told you before not to touch my stuff, you need to listen to me when I tell you things.” Wrangling the article of clothing off the prone form he sat up and donned the jacket searching through the pockets for something. Pulling out his cross necklace he pulled it over his head and hid it under his shirt before Feli had a chance to come in.  
Shoving the lager body off of him Gilbert sat up as well raising and eyebrow at his bruder, “If you would bother to just wear that necklace I wouldn’t need to try and make Feli see how much you care about that damn thing.” Rolling away from Ludwig Gilbert was quick to pick up the chairs that had been strewn around by Ludwig’s entrance and sit down prim and proper, ignoring the looks everyone else in the room was giving him. “Now that everyone’s here; who wants to wake up Ivan? Cause I sure as hell am not going to be doing that anytime soon.”  
Ludwig glared harshly but didn’t do anything to dispute Gilbert’s claim, “There’s no reason to tell Feli.” Straightening his jacket the blonde looked over to Arthur pulled his own chair to sit in. “Now, I know no one here gets along with Ivan well, at least not personally, but my bruder is right someone needs to wake him up. I volunteer Mathew.”  
“What?” Mathew said, not objecting but not agreeing to do it either. Gilbert took a defensive stance in front of the confused nation. “I-I can’t wake Ivan up he’d kill me without a doubt!” While Mathew wasn’t scared of the large man he was nervous around him, he hated getting into fights despite being able to hold his own in one. “Besides shouldn’t Kiku go? He’s the most neutral of all of us.”  
Ludwig shook his head, “No, he’s not on good terms with Ivan, besides you’re one of his allies I doubt he’d harm you.” Kiku interrupted him, not letting Mathew get in his word in.  
“I’ll do it.”  
 


	10. Japan

Kiku let out a sigh when he was ignored as Gilbert-kun and Ludwig-kun continued to argue. Rolling his eyes Kiku walked right back out of the room, causing Arthur-kun to let out a snort and elbow France-san. Glancing at them Kiku waved before walking around the arguing pair and the poor Canadian being held captive. The walk to the elevator was short, as was the elevator ride and it didn’t take long to find Russia-san’s room either. No none of that took too long what wasted Kiku’s time was trying to wake up Russia-san who was obviously still asleep obviously.  
“Ivan-san, you need to get up,” Kiku called through the door as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to wake anyone else up, it’s way too early for normal people to be up. It was too early to Kiku to be up as well but he had already had time to deal with the time difference. “I know you already had time to get over the time difference. So you need to get up for the meeting, you only have a few minutes before I bring Gilbert-kun and Ludwig-kun with me to break down the door.  
A groan, “It’s too early to get up.” Kiku let out a sign before banging on the door again before opening the door only then realizing it was unlocked. Walking inside Kiku kicked a bag out of his way before looking over the darkened room, in short it was sterile. The only sign of life was the large lump under the beds covers. “Kiku, leave me alone. I would like to continue to sleep for a few more hours.” The voice was rough and low and slightly threatening but the Asian nation ignored the implied threat and walked closer to the bed.  
Glancing at the bedside table Kiku noted the iced water jug beside and a tall glass beside it. It was time to walk up the Russian, “If you don’t wake up in the next minute I am waking you up the same way I woke Gilbert-kun this morning. He didn’t like it and I don’t doubt you’ll hate as much as he did.” Pouring water to the brim of the cup Kiku held it over Ivan’s head, counting down a minute. “Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One.”  
On the last word he over turned the cup letting water fall on to the half-asleep nation and waking him up instantly. A quick step had him dodging the fist that was thrown at him and another had him running out of the room. Ignoring the elevator Kiku took his time walking down the stairs knowing that Russia-san would follow when he was changed and ready to come down. Hopefully the arguing in the meeting room would be done by the time the annoyed Russian came.  
“Are you done arguing?” Kiku asked quietly walking back into the room. Feliciano-kun, France-kun, Arthur-san and Canada-san had all taken seats and were watching the two German men arguing quite loudly. “No?”  
A moment later and Russia-san was walking into the room and stopped the two with a quick punch to Gilbert-kun’s side. He fell to the ground groaning out a curse. Ludwig-kun took a deep breath and took a step back allowing Russia-kun to take a seat at the table the other’s and righted. “So, are we going to talk about getting Alfred back?”  
“Yes, actually,” Arthur-kun said standing up obviously impatient from the previous display of immaturity. “The easiest way to do this is for each group to give a report so we can pool our information together. I’ll go first I guess… We didn’t find anything important, but I did notice Alfred’s might have been missing for longer than we had originally thought.”  
Kiku nodded in agreement, “Hai, Alfred-chan’s apartment has been abandoned for multiple months. It’s obvious from the cat fur littering everything and the dust covering everything was astonishing.” A thought went out to the cat still in his room and Kiku muttered a curse before making note to feed the animal as soon as the meeting was over. “Feliciano-kun and I brought Americat with us actually, I couldn’t leave the poor animal. Not involving what we found at Alfred-chan’s house I also managed to track down the vague area where his phone it. The app says it’s near the White House and the surrounding area but I can’t be certain he’s there with it. Alfred does leave his things lying around a lot.”  
Ludwig-kun nodded at the words, “Alfred’s town house wasn’t so much unused as its’ abandoned. There was little in the building but a small alien, I assumed it was Alfred’s. However the creature wouldn’t stop cursing me so I was required to have it record what it was saying instead.”  
“Da,” Russia-san put in. “Actually it was quite amusing watching the funny grey creature swear at Ludwig. But he is right, the creature told us, between the plenty of curses, someone had been summoned Alfred and he had gone to them.”  
Canada-san let out a hum before speaking thinking over his thoughts as though he was remembering something fuzzy, “Well with his election being so recent I think it’s safe to assume he’s here in D.C. Kiku’s phone ads on to that idea. But where?” Gilbert-kun nodded in agreement from his own place standing behind Ludwig-kun.  
“This is his capitol isn’t?” Gilbert-kun asked looking over the people in the room as though it were obvious. “He’s got to be at the White House right? Where else would the Pres. call him?” It was the clearest answer, everyone in the room could see that but Kiku couldn’t help the niggling feeling in the back of his mind telling them they were headed on the wrong track. “So why don’t we all head there?”  
Kiku shook his head about to speak up when Mathew-san spoke first, “Alfred has three different capitol buildings though. The White House, the Capitol Building as well as the Supreme Court. I doubt He’ll be at the Supreme Court but the other two are options. We should split up, half to one and half to the other. Who wants to go where?”  
“I’ll head to the Capitol building,” Kiku volunteered not wanting anyone to get in there first. “Arthur-kun, Gilbert-kun, and Ludwig-kun you should come with me. I mean we’ll need to split France-san and Arthur-kun since they know this place the best, second only to Canada-san. This way both groups will have a guide to show them around the room.”  
Feliciano-kun nodded, “That sounds good I guess. But we should head out right now. I wouldn’t want to keep Alfred-chan away from his family longer than necessary. That would be terrible!” He let out a cry and clutched Ludwig-kun’s side. “Now, let’s head out!” It was a short lived sadness or it was a very quick recovery. Feliciano-kun latched on to France-san’s arm and grabbed Canada-san as well before he skipped out of the room, talking loudly about family and memories and the past.  
Taking that as his que Kiku begin walked as well, noting how the other’s trailed behind him. “Whose car are we taking?” A moment of walking and they were at the parking lot under the hotel. Kiku turned to his companions a thoughtful look on his face. “I am wondering if…” Here he paused. Kiku had always liked Alfred-chan and thinking of Arthur-kun breaking his heart because he had reconciled with France-san. He couldn’t that up until it was just him and Arthur-san “Alfred-chan really went of his free will or if someone kidnapped him.”  
“I doubt Alfred would be stupid enough to go with some he doesn’t trust,” Arthur scoffed walking toward Kiku’s car. Personally Kiku was glad, he preferred his own car but wouldn’t have personally objected if someone wanted to ride in their own car. “Besides he could take care of himself if he truly wanted to.”  
Gilbert-kun got a thoughtful look on his face, “I’m not sure about that. I mean while Al’s super strong and stuff. He wouldn’t hurt any humans or anything. I mean he’s better than that.” He rubbed the back of his neck as sign of his nervousness but his voice was strong and Kiku had to commend him on that. The two had been friends for a long time and with Alfred being missing it was no wonder Gilbert was more subdued than usual. “Now we should head out now, I want to find Al as soon as possible. I get this weird feeling in the back of my mind of what they’re doing to him.”  
“Alright,” Ludwig-kun said opening the passenger door before getting in, the others following his example. Sliding into the driver’s seat Kiku started the engine before buckling himself in and driving out of the parking lot. Even if they didn’t know it they were heading straight to their friend.


	11. France

Dominican of Columbia was a very unclean, unclothe city Francis decided, however it was also a bright and alive city filled with all kinds of people. Sitting in the back of Mathieu’s car he stared out the window, thankful they had left so late in the morning. The streets were as clean of cars as possible in the busy city so the drive was quick to the White House. Beside Francis was beside Feli while Ivan sat in the front with Mathieu, it was the closest to a peaceful seating arrangement for them. No doubt Feli would be throwing up a fuss if he had been seated beside him.  
“We should be arriving soon,” Mathieu said from the front pulling the car to the front of the gateway. Speaking into the microphone the gateways were opened for the small nondescript car as people looked in confusion and bemusement. Turning them into the drive way Francis watched as the on lookers peered speculatively at the ordinary car driving into the high security area.  
“Francis, do you think Alfred is here?” Feli asked looking out the window. The American almost never brought anyone to the white house unless it was for ‘official business’ and even then he dragged them al l out as soon as the work was done, Francis though fondly. “I don’t want to doubt you guys but he’s almost never he even when he has to he leaves as soon as possible. Why do you think he’d stay?”  
Francis though for a moment but before he could reply Russia interrupted him, “Didn’t you listen when Germany and I told you about the little grey alien in Amerika’s house? It said the ‘bitch’ took him away to the white house, he must be here.”  
“They could have just as easily moved him somewhere else,” Mathieu said pulling the car into the drive before parking and pulling himself out. Francis followed behind, agreeing with him completely. Governments were dangerous things, they held a lot of power and could be troublesome when they thought they were getting cheated out of something. It was likely Alfred had done something to piss off his newest president and was being punished or something similar. “Even if he isn’t here it doesn’t hurt to look for him, does it?”  
“True, true,” Feli relented walking beside Francis, his usually cheerful face pulled into a frown. “I just don’t want to waste time searching places where is isn’t. I mean America is just so huge and stuff, and if they did move Alfred we’ll never know where to. S-so this all just seems kind of hopeless!” At the end he was yelling and Francis smacked a hand over his mouth.  
The older nation rolled his eyes, “Could you be even louder Feli? If the people here did do something to Alfred you wouldn’t want to go yelling to them that we’re suspicious. We could get in trouble, remember immunity only applies when we’re here on official business and if we’re thrown in jail we can’t exactly help find Alfred, now can we?”  
“I guess…”  
“Be quite you two,” Mathieu said walking to the side door where two guards were standing stoically, eyes forward and shoulders straight. The other three stayed back, Francis keeping a hand on Feli’s shoulder so as to keep the Italian quiet and as unobtrusive as possible. “I’m here to welcome America’s newest President, he invited me.”  
The explanation was quick and to the point and after showing the two guards their identification they were let in. The entrance they were let into was off to the side and no one from the within or outside could see them entering, Francis grateful for small mercies.   
“This is a big place, do you think we should split up?” Francis asked looking around the small room they were in and imagining the windows they had seen from outside. “I know there are a lot of places I haven’t been to before and I’ve been visiting since this place was first built.”  
Russia was already leaving the room, the jacket swishing behind him, “Nyet. That would be stupid, if our suspicions are correct we should travel together in case of an attack. You’ll never know when something might go wrong and I don’t want to take my chances when they could take down Amerika.”  
“I agree,” Mathieu said slipping off his own heavy jacket and leaving it in the little mudroom they had entered. Opening the door Francis was the first out of the room with Feli following right on his tail.  
The next room was bright with high ceilings and large crystal chandeliers were giving off a warm light to the room. Francis glanced around the room before looking back to Mathieu who was staring intently at his phone screen. “Are you looking for Alfred’s coordinates?”  
“Hmmm,” violet eyes looked up at him before registering what he said. “Oh, yeah. Alfred’s phone is pretty close to here. It should only be a few rooms from here actually, but we don’t know if it’s actually on the floor or higher or even lower.”  
Feli walked next to Mathieu to see the screen and Francis slowed his own pace to look on as well. Russia walked ahead of them anyways. The map was a vague outline of the White House’s exterior and a blink red dot was the group moving ever forward from the west edge. A blue dot was obviously coming from Alfred’s phone. “Hmm, I doubt the phone will be on this level. Alfred always heads up to the top level to see the sky and visit the President.”  
“Are you three coming or not?” It was Russia from the top of the stairs ahead of them. His eyes were narrowed in annoyance as he waited for them to catch up and they hurried to climb the stairs as well. The Russian hurried on, the edge of his coat disappearing behind the next corner. Francis shook his head at the other’s impatience but continued to follow him none the less.  
Rooms passed quickly while they were forced to follow Russia, after five rooms and another floor Feli was panting next to Francis. Wrapping a hand around Feli’s waste Francis help the smaller brunette to a chair by the side of the room, dutifully ignoring the two men in black suites standing by the door ways. “Are you okay?”   
“Si.” It was panted out. “I’ll be alright in a moment.”  
“I’ll go stop Ivan,” Mathieu said quietly, barley even panting much to Feli’s chagrin and Francis’ amusement. “Take a break here and I’ll see if I can bring him back here. Just remember we’re only a few rooms away from the oval office. So just head to the east and you two will find us even if we don’t double back.”  
Francis nodded, clutching his side and leaning against Feli who was collapsed against the side of the settee. “Are you ready to keep going?” Francis asked glancing at Feli who had finally stopped panting and sat up straight. “We should head out before those two get too far away and we won’t be able to catch up.” Feli nodded in agreement and stood slowly.  
“Alright, let’s go.”  
They began walking again, this time jogging slowly. Three rooms over and they were standing in front of grand door, Russia and Mathieu were still missing and Francis was beginning to worry for them. Not matter what any of them thought of Alfred personally his people were very selfish, thoughtless and cold people at times. Having those two being missing was worrying.  
Francis was staring at the door in suspicion. Two dark dressed men were standing in front of the oak wood, a moment ago they had informed Francis that the president was in the middle of a meeting with the Secretary of War and that the two unannounced guests would be forced to wait outside. “Do you think this was a good idea?”  
Feli spoke, his voice quiet as he stared at the same door Francis was watching. “I’m not sure, but we’ve got to see this through.” He paused. “Something is giving me an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don’t want to have to do with Alfred.”  
 


	12. Russia

Wondering around the White House without supervision was entertaining and while Ivan knew that cameras were watching his every move it was still fun. Everything within the building was extravagant but Ivan didn’t pay too much attention to the various items of significance around the rooms. The Russian’s pace was quick and he was moving from room to room, floor to floor not even noting anything but the lack of the blonde American. “Where are you Fredrik?”  
Another turn to the right and Ivan was finally at the end of the building. It had been quite a while away and now he was staring out the window at the rolling green lawns. The room he had ended up in was painted blue wall to wall with dark hard wood floors. Leaning against the window frame Ivan took in the dreary looking sunlight, he didn’t want the others to be there with him. He hadn’t volunteered to go this far to the missing nation but he had still be roped into this and now he was here in a place he knew he wasn’t welcome with three other nations who had never been particularly friendly with him before.  
Ivan knew someone would be coming for him shortly and he couldn’t help but shake his head at their determination to stay together. No matter how much the governments might hate the personification none of them would dare harm another countries representative. It was a dangerous business dealing with immortal diplomats with never ending immunities and everyone knew it.  
A countries own personification had no insurance.  
Ivan had suffered countless times from his own government and he already knew that Amerika was headed toward the same route he had been sent down. He didn’t want that for the young vibrant nation, but at this point he had given up his own fight. He couldn’t fight another’s battle as well.  
As he sat there contemplating his life and Amerika’s path footsteps could be heard coming from the room outside. A small boy burst into the room eyes wide as he pushed up his glasses, tripping over a pair of too long pants. Skidding to a stop in front of a bemused Ivan blue eyes looks up at the tall Russian. “Who’re you?” The voice was curious and a tad cautious but the eyes held no fear like a pair Ivan had seen a long, long time ago.  
“I’m Ivan,” it was a simple reply, saying nothing more than was needed and yet Ivan continued to speak. “I’m here searching for something lost. I don’t think I need to bother someone as young as you with my troubles.” He sent the boy a smile in what he hoped was a reassuring way.  
White blond hair was pushed back with a pale hand, “You’re looking for something as well?” Ivan looked at the boy in more interest, now wondering what this child was doing in the white house in the first place. Wilson had eyes like the young boy but dark brown hair, her husband had black hair and brown eyes so it was unlikely that this boy was their child. “But, uh, did you see a little stuffed rabbit? My friend lost it and he sent me and Seb after it. It’s a white rabbit and it’s got black eyes and an eyepatch over its right eye. It means a lot to him and I really want to get it back to him ‘cause I was the one who lost it in the first place.”  
“That’s terrible. I hope you find it soon, I didn’t see it however,” Ivan apologized thinking of the hazy way he had made it through the large building. “I was wondering around looking for my own friend. I admit I wasn’t looking around too closely.” A sliver of shame wormed its way into his chest and for a moment Ivan felt a bit of regret in his own choice to abandon the younger nation to his own government.  
The boy put on a thoughtful look, “Does this guy mean anything to you? Anything important I mean.”   
“I,” Ivan thought for a moment. Did Amerika mean anything to him? He wasn’t his best friend, not by any standard and yet Ivan couldn’t bring himself to resign the other to his own misery. His own past was terribly painful and it had been closing to breaking him many times, his past was the reason he was so distant yet yearned for affection. Thinking of Amerika’s own spirit being broken like his own didn’t seem right. “I think of him as a friend I suppose.”  
“Then why weren’t you looking for him harder?”  
Ivan shook his head. He didn’t really know the answer, “I’m not sure. I feel as though I couldn’t help him anyways.”  
Icey eyes were rolled in more exasperation than a child his age should have, “Well if you can’t help him why bother with even going after him? Either figure out a way to help this guy or stop wasting your, and everyone else’s, time.” The reply was snarky, but in a moment Ivan could almost understand what he was trying to say. “From what you’re saying you gave up before you even started.”  
“You are right…” Ivan was hesitant to admit his mistake. “I will go join my friends in the search for Alfred.” Standing from his spot determination entered his voice. “You should head out to find your own lost toy.”  
“Course.” A moment he was running off and as the Russian looked up he spotted a certain Canadian looking at him with a raised eye. Ivan let out a string of curses.  
Walking in Mathew stopped in front of Ivan and hand on his hip, “You weren’t looking in the first place where you? I don’t blame you. Alfred and you have always had a rocky past but…” Here the blond paused as though going over the history in his own head. “I just, expected you to try and understand Alfred’s situation. We know now he was taken, or coerced, or something similar by his own government. I thought you of all people would empathize with him.”  
Anger was raging in the violet eyes and already Ivan could tell he hadn’t caught all of the conversation, only the tail end. Raising his hands placatingly Ivan, “I’m sorry I wasn’t honest from the beginning.” A quick movement had him dodging a nonexistent punch. “I just didn’t think it was worth crushing your hope of finding him.”  
“How much do you already know?”   
“Not much.” Ivan admitted taking a step back. “I know America’s government is doing poorly, I know the newest president is…plokhiye novosti.” He hoped Mathew understood what he was trying to say. “I was under the impression that they had taken Alfred from here to the Capitol building, however I can’t-”  
Ivan was cut off abruptly by Mathew grabbing his hand and beginning to pull him away, “If you already knew where he was why didn’t you tell us? You could’ve saved us days of time in finding and tracking down Alfred. You bastard.” The last part was muttered loudly but Ivan ignored it knowing he dissevered worse than angry muttering for what he did. “We’re going now, text Francis or Feli where we’re going.”  
The grip on his wrist was tight but Ivan moved compliantly, not willing to resist the angry nation. “If you could loosen your grip I might be able to get to my phone,” Ivan said calmly as they headed closer and closer to the exit. The gloved hand remained on his arm.  
“You can text them in the car,” it was a tight response and for a moment the tall Russian was forced to wonder why they all ignored the passive aggressive Canadian. He was a fierce nation when pushed and his ability to be so easily over looked was a talent, and sniper who couldn’t be seen was more powerful than the shooter who was spotted too easily.  
The rest of the trip was quiet as they rushed to save a certain American and after what only seemed like a moment they were back in the mud room and Mathew was slipping his jacket back on while Ivan left to start the car. Climbing in and turning the key Ivan turned the radio that had been playing loud pop music that had been playing before. Sitting quietly in the passenger side Ivan waited patiently as Mathew opened the door and entered. He didn’t comment on the lack of music.  
Neither thought this ride was suited for anything other than the tense silence.


	13. England

The ride to the Capitol building was quick with Kiku running every stop sign and driving far faster than he should have. In the back Arthur was clutching the door handle hoping against hope that the Asian man would slow down so they wouldn’t all die in a car crash. “Kiku, do you mind, I don’t know, slowing down!” Sarcasm was dripping from his voice in a rather rude way but Arthur couldn’t be bothered to damper his voice. “I don’t particularly want to die before we find Alfred.”  
“I apologize,” Kiku said not slowing down the least. “But I would like to arrive as soon as possible.” It was sharp turn to the right and they were off again. “It had been months since Alfred’s been missing, we didn’t even notice until a few days ago. He doesn’t deserve to have to wait for us to recuse him any longer.”  
Worry was evident in the monotone voice and Arthur withheld a sign. It was clear that Kiku cared a lot about Alfred, and while Arthur personally wouldn’t label it as love, it was pretty damn close to it. He only hoped both parties were willing to admit it when they were finally reunited. Arthur approved of the pairing, Kiku was a nice enough person and Alfred needed someone to calm him down.  
“Are we almost there?” it was Gilbert’s heavy accent that broke Arthur out of his thoughts. “I thought the Capitol was over there.” Here a pale hand smacked Arthur in the face to point out the window behind him. Arthur swatted the appendage away but the action was ignored and the Prussian continued to point. “Shouldn’t we have turned?”  
Kiku let out a loud curse and Arthur held on for dear life.  
A few winding turns, bouts of road rage, and an ignored red light and they were stopping in front of a tall building. “So we’re going in now?” Ludwig asked beginning to walk over to door. People were milling around the entire place talking about various bills to be passed. None of them seemed to even mention Alfred or his situation and Arthur took a deep breath wondering if Alfred would actually be there.  
“Hai,” Kiku said climbing out of the car before locking it as quickly as possible. He took off at a brisk walk, not even acknowledging the people staring at the four walking in. Walking beside short Asian Arthur looked over at him and watched the poisonous glare the brown eyes were shooting at everything passing. It had been years since the quick looks Kiku sent Alfred started and Arthur was beginning to wonder whether he should intervene, either to have Kiku make the move or get over it.  
“Guys!” Gilbert had come up from behind of the two, Ludwig on his heels. “You walk too slow, you need to hurry up! We’re on an important mission everyone!” Ludwig smacked a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up while also causing everyone in the lobby to stare at the four. His voice muffled Gilbert tried to object to his restrained speech. A moment later the hand was removed, and Gilbert continued to be silent.  
Everyone was thankful.  
“Do you think we should split up?” Ludwig asked looking over the immaculate room people were continuing to mill about their business, not even acknowledging the albino after the outburst. Everyone seemed to be very busy and productive. Arthur could appreciate that. “In groups?”  
Kiku shrugged not responding, he was already heading towards the elevator on the right. Arthur was forced to hurry after him with the two German’s right behind. “No, we should stay together who knows what state Alfred will be in when we find him.” The hand pressing the up button was pulled back and clenched into a fist, Arthur ignored it.  
Waiting patiently the four entered the elevator after a sharply dressed woman and a man with slicked back hair exited. Arthur nodded at the woman, she was Alfred’s latest president and while she was very cold she performed her job quite efficiently. He didn’t have any problems with her personally, hopefully she would be able to control the rambunctious government and personification.  
The climb to the top floor was quick, the only sound was annoying elevator music playing in the background. “Why are you guys so awkward? Gilbert asked staring at Kiku then looking at Arthur. He made his confusion clear. “You acting so weird, I don’t like it. So knock it off or the awesome me will knock some sense in to you.” He brandished his fists and Ludwig was forced to grab his wrist and held it against the albino’s side with a hiss.  
“Are you an idiot?” Germany asked his voice low. He ran a hand through his hair and Arthur bit back a laugh at the ex-nation’s actions. “Everything we’re doing is being watched, we’re going to get into trouble if you keep trying to start fights when we’re not even supposed to be here technically. So keep your hands to yourself and away from anyone else’s body.”  
Gilbert nodded once and the bell rang for the top floor. “Why are we on the top floor anyways?” Arthur asked Kiku who had pressed the button in the first place.  
“We’re going to search thing entire place for anything out of the ordinary,” Kiku said starting his way into the hallway. “If any doors are locked open them, any doors already opened; leave them.” He began checking every door on the right side, leaving the rest to the other four.  
Arthur began a methodical routine, he would open on door with Gilbert on his left and Ludwig on his right then he’d move one over from Ludwig and open another door. Rinse, and repeat. It continued throughout the entire building. Floor after floor, any door that was locked was taken care of by Ludwig, gaining them many indignant looks and squawks from various political figures. Before he knew it they were heading to the back to the ground floor, the first floor proving as empty as the three above it.  
“Down to the basement now huh?” Gilbert asked elbowing Arthur as they began walking to the main lobby his face oddly serious. Despite being as loud as usual Gilbert had been far calmer than usual and as Arthur thought about it Alfred and Gilbert had always been really close to each other. Before and after the revolution they had gotten closer to be obnoxious brothers Arthur didn’t want to even think about with the headaches they left him with. “I visited this place with Alfred once. It was after a meeting and he needed to check with one of the delegates and I was forced to follow him around after a dare from Mathias…”  
After a moment later Arthur began tuning him out. “Do you think we’ll need permission to go into the basement?” Ludwig looked over the room having lost sight of Kiku in the group of people coming out of the adjourning elevator.  
“I believe so,” Ludwig said walking over to join Kiku ahead of him, Gilbert on his tail. “That is also where Kiku is probably going now. We should join him before we get left behind. Kiku’s been on a war path since he figured out Alfred was missing. Don’t want to think of what could happen if someone tried to stop him.” Arthur was forced to agree. “I don’t want to think of what he’d do if something happened to him.” The last part was muttered under his breath but Arthur could still hear it.  
“He wouldn’t do anything irrational,” Arthur said not quite believing it. “Kiku’s always been really level headed.”  
Gilbert shook his head, “Kiku ‘level headed’? I don’t know where you got that impression.” He snorted shaking his head before clearing them a passage through the people ahead of them. “No matter what you think Kiku can have a temper if he doesn’t let everything out in a few minutes.”  
“Are you three coming or not,” Gilbert jumped. It was Kiku, calm as ever but he had obviously been standing behind them longer than they thought. “The woman at the deck gave me the key to the lower floors. She said I had until she left to get through everything or she would be locking us down there.”  
Arthur stared at him, “How’d you manage to get her to agree to that? I thought this place would have more than a few metal detectors and a handful of guards for security. This is an important place isn’t it? I imagine it would take more than you asking for the question for you to get the key to anything let alone the basement where the entire structure was held up. If we want-”  
“I just needed to tell her I knew Francis.”  
Arthur shut up.  
 


	14. Italy

Feliciano glanced at Francis who was staring at the door. Taking the initiative Feliciano placed his hand on the door handle, opening the door without a thought. “Hello? Miss. President?” Walking in he was his normal cheerful self. Feliciano had never had any personal qualms with any of the world leaders, either he never met them or they melted under Feliciano’s happy personality. “Is anyone here?”  
Walking inside Feliciano ignored Francis who had frozen in the doorway, “What if she was in here?” Francis said narrowing his eyes walking inside with his own flaunting style. His eyes examined everything and Feliciano reached to grab the paper weight holding down the various files. Francis smacked his hand way. “Don’t touch anything!”  
“What? Why?” Feliciano asked not bothering to hide the pleading whine in his voice. “We need to examine everything don’t we?”  
Francis rolled his eyes, “I know that, but you should wear some gloves. There’s no reason to leave our finger prints all over this place. We don’t want to leave anything behind to incriminate us.”  
“You’ve done this before haven’t you?”  
There was no reply and Feliciano let out a little giggle. Grabbing a tissue from the box on the deck Feliciano began examining everything on mahogany desk, this time making sure not to touch anything with his bare hands. The desk was fairly large and more ornate that was necessary but it was covered with papers and files and pictures and various knickknacks that Feli paused to examine.  
Files were bills made and passed that had yet to be passed papers were contracts and informationals and articles about seemingly random things. “Did you find anything pertaining to our American friend?” Francis asked from across the room where he was snooping through a filing cabinet. “There’s nothing that seems to connect her with Alfred’s kidnapping.”  
“Nope,” Feliciano replied placing everything back just as he had found it. It was bad enough that they had been led to a dead end but the short Italian had just realized something very, very important. “Francis, you don’t think this place is monitored by something or someone do you?”  
Purple eyes widened in shock of the sudden realization as well, “Mon Dieu!” Shaking his hands of the dust that covered with Francis grabbed Feliciano’s wrist in his haste to escape. “I have no doubt they will be sending someone up here as fast as they can!” Tugging on the scrawny appendage he tried to force the Italian to leave.  
“Francis!” Feli tugged his hand back rubbing the now sore wrist. “Don’t you think they would’ve sent someone by now? Besides we still haven’t found Alfred’s phone yet, we should at least grab that before we leave.” Francis nodded tightly but didn’t move from the doorway, acting as though he couldn’t be seen from there. “Are you going to help me look for it?” Francis shook his head.   
“Fine.”  
Examining the room again Feliciano noticed the cardboard box beside the desk, it had been ignored when he had been searching through the desk. Rifling in the trash Feliciano pulled out food rappers, smudged papers and at the very bottom Feliciano pulled out a mangled piece of metal. It was America’s newest phone, the too big screen was cracked, shattered, and missing pieces. The back was split down the middle, the apple symbol missing a large piece to the right side exposing a small black device.  
It looked like the things from the movies that mobsters used to listen in on phone calls. It was strange and now Feliciano was even more scared for Alfred than he was before. Placing the phone into his pocket Feliciano stood up, turning to Francis he walked over to the door. Trying to act as though he hadn’t found anything he shrugged to Francis. “I couldn’t find anything,” he voice was absolutely serious, quiet and unnaturally calm.  
The voice raised Francis’ hackles.  
“Alright, let’s go before we get caught,” his voice raised a bit but nothing notable if Feliciano hadn’t been watching for it. Gulping he walked over to Francis, doing his very best not to do anything out of the ordinary. Francis had caught on to his suspicions and was thankfully acting accordingly. “We’d better hurry, Arthur and Kiku will miss us if we’re out too long.”  
They began walking out quickly, in the hall way they began a quick sprint out of the corridor. If the guards really wanted to they would’ve easily been gunned down, or attacked. Thankfully they had bought the act and they were able to leave in peace, even if they were constantly looking over their shoulders. Feliciano took a deep breath before letting it out relieved.  
“You had me act oblivious for a good reason, right?” Francis asked quickly looking around the small paved area they had used as a parking lot before. The car was missing and Feliciano looked around nervously, they shouldn’t linger longer than necessary. “I hope you found something worth it.”  
He nodded, “Yes. I found Alfred’s phone. It was completely destroyed but I found a listening device in it. It seems as though they were listening in on him for a while, that’s probably why they took Alfred in anyways.” Pulling out the pieces and scrap metal he showed the bits to Francis who took them into his own hands. “I think it was the president who did this to Al.”  
“Hmm,” Francis only hummed thinking over the newest information. “It doesn’t matter right now, what’s more important is getting out of here without a car and without getting arrested. Do you think we could hijack a car?” Feliciano watched the thoughtful look on his face in fear. He didn’t appreciate the idea of stealing a car. Especially if they could get caught and shot for it.  
“T-that’s not a good idea…”  
Francis huffed, “Fine. But how do you suggest we get out. We can’t just leave here.” The Frenchman tossed Feliciano a look before looking over the yard. “From what I’ve heard the White house has the most extensive alarm system in the states. We’re only here on their good will. If they wanted us gone we’d be gone. We don’t have Ivan’s strength or Mathieu’s invisible tendencies to get out of here. We don’t even have a vehicle to escape with.  
“Why don’t I just ask for someone to let us out?” Feliciano said tilting his head. “I mean none could say no to my face could they?” Opening his eyes in his best kicked puppy dog look Feliciano could just imagine anyone, especially Doitsu, just giving into his adorable face. Feliciano was the epitome of cuteness and he had never been afraid to use that fact to get him out of difficult situations with his Germanic friend. “They'll let us out, I'm sure of it!” Francis however didn't look quite as sure as he kept sending Feliciano skeptical glances, he didn't say a word though.   
Putting on a determined face Feliciano straightened his jacket before walking to the front of the White House, innocent look on his face and puppy dog eyes in full force. Tilting his head just so he tapped one of the guards on the shoulder getting him to look at him, “Sir, would you mind allowing me and my colleague off the property? We arrived in a group of four but our partners decided to leave before hand without informing us,” polite, distant yet nice worked perfectly in getting the shaded brunette to nod tersely. “I'm sorry to do this to you, however we both have a meeting to go to with a Japanese and British diplomat that we would rather not miss.” Sometimes honesty was the best policy, not that Feliciano had ever been anything but honest but Romano had always left a few seeds of doubt in the back of his mind.   
“Very well, I will bring you to the gate,” the voice was rough and the grip on Feliciano’s shoulder was tight. The Italian couldn't help but be relieved anyways, they were going to get out without a single scratch on them. A miracle in it and of itself. “Lead me to your colleague and I’ll show you out the back.”  
“Grazie!”  
Thankful for the assistance he quickly led the sharply dressed security man to Francis who was waiting by the back door. The tall brunette was swift to lead them to a tall gate in the back. Keeping a hand on Feliciano’s shoulder he opened the gate with a keycard before shoving both of them through. A curt “I hope you enjoy your stay in the United States of America,” was their only goodbye.  
 


	15. Canada

Huffing Mathieu ran a hand through his hair in impatience. He had been stuck in the awkward silent car for the last fifteen minutes and the silence was beginning to get to him. Trying to find Alfred was worrying enough but having to work with an unwilling partner made him even more anxious to find out if even more people had known. Maybe he was over reacting a bit but being thrown into the spotlight after being ignored for so long had left him out of his depth. Now he was rushing through Alfred's capitol trying to find his brother and save him from whatever horrors they were doing to him.   
However regardless of his own feelings Russia was a strong nation and an asset to their team, if he had really decided to turn a new leaf and help Alfred rather than hinder their search for him who was he to turn him down. Making a right turn on to Weston Ave. Mathieu glanced out of the corner of his eye at the very center of his thoughts. The dangerous nation was sitting quietly looking for all the world like a kicked puppy and Mathieu signed, "Did you text Francis or Feliciano? I don't think I had a chance to tell him where we were going or that we were even leaving in the first place."  
Russia nodded, pulling out his phone. He still refused to talk however and Mathieu withheld another sign. He had been signing a lot lately. Turning back to the road Mathieu slammed on the brakes, noticing how the rush of people had slowed to a complete stop in less than five minutes. Something had happened ahead and everything had come to a stand still leaving the two nations to sit in the car for whoever knowns how long.  
Mathieu was having none of that.  
Turning the car to the side of the road he parked the car, cut the ignition and yanked out the key before stuffing them into this pocket. "C'mon. I'm not waiting for some idiots mess to be cleaned up before we can start moving again. We don't have time for that and the Capitol building isn't that far away, we can easily run there."With those words he unlocked his door stepped out on to the side walk and began running, ignoring the looks he was getting. He didn't even bother to look back to see if Russia was following him.  
As he had said the run to the tall white building wasn't far but with his thick coat and the mild April weather Mathieu was sweating anyways. Sprinting inside he quickly glanced around to see if the others were in the lobby or exploring else where. Stopping to breathe for a moment he walked over to the woman at the front desk. The woman was dressed immaculately, and was typing away at her computer. Her long nails were making a clicking sound with every hit and occasionally she would blow a of hair away from her face. "Excuse me, can you direct me to someone?"   
Mathieu tried his best to look nice and not like a creeper. He was dressed oddly for the weather and while he had hung out with Alfred many times in D.C. he had never bother to visit this particular building with him. "I'm looking for four men. Two blondes, an Asian man, and an albino. They were looking for someone as well I'm assuming."  
She looked up at him unimpressed, "You're looking for who exactly? Those four wouldn't say his name."  
"I’m looking for my brother, actually," Mathieu admitted trying for a sympathetic look, people always responded better to that. From behind him he could feel Russia staring at him, giving off an aurora of fear, desperation, and misery that curled around his back. The receptionists looked up again not looking at Mathieu, instead she was staring at the large body behind him. "So, have you seen them?"  
The woman put on a thoughtful look, "There was a young looking Asian man who asked me for the key to the basement, he was one of the ones making a ruckus upstairs. I'm assuming you'd like to head down there as well? It's rather unnerving down there, I wouldn't recommend heading there but if you'd like to join your friends you'll probably have to head down there." Digging through a drawer the strawberry blonde pulled out a key ring with three keys dangling from the brass. "Here you go. You'd better head out now, and tell the Asian man he owes me a date with a certain blonde. He'll know what I mean." Here she winked.  
Mathieu sent her a confused look but took the keys anyways, "Thank you."  
Russia took the keys from his hand and Mathieu sent him a disgruntled look before letting out a sigh and following behind. The door Russia walked to was to the far back of the building, forcing the pair to take winding corridors to get to the door. Unlocking it Russia was the first to enter and Mathieu was forced to jog behind him to keep up with the European's long legs.  
The corridor was long, narrow and dank but nothing about it was too depressing. It was unusual for an official building and Mathieu couldn't help but agree with the receptionist that it was creepy. Walking along he nudged Russia to the side so they were walking side to side rather than Mathieu walking behind him. The lighting was dim and neither of them could see the end of the hallway. It didn't take long for them to reach the end though.  
It was a split through the walk way, diverging in each direction. "Kiku! Arthur! Gil! Ludwig! Are you guys over here?" Yelling down the hallway Mathieu tried see if anyone else was there. There was no reply for a moment but that didn't deter him. "Kiki! Are You there? I need you to respond, its Mathieu!"  
"Matty?" The voice was loud and German and it was obviously Gilbert. It was coming from the west side and Mathieu headed straight towards the voice, Russia right on his tail. "Get down here! We need to get into this room but West can't get in on his own. We'll need your help."  
Sprinting down the hallway it didn't take them long to reach the other four who were standing around a single sturdy door. It looked to be made of iron or a similar metal and Germany was insistently trying to open it. Arthur was muttering off to the side while Kiku was looking on, his face seemingly helpless. Brown eyes looked over to them and filled with relief.  
"Ivan, you'll be able to open this door, right?" Kiku asked looking a little desperately at the tall blonde. "Alfred is in there and needs our help." His voice had taken o a new tone, one none of them had heard before. He sounded a little lost and like he was worrying his head off, a completely new look for the normally monotone man. "Come to the side Mathew, I'll explain everything that's happened. I must ask what happened to Francis and Feliciano."  
Mathieu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Russia broke away, probably to try and help open the door. "We ended up having to leave them behind when Ivan and I ended up having a heart to heart. We, uh, figured out where to go headed out coming here. We had to abandon Francis and Feli. Ivan was supposed to text one of them where we were heading, I think he did it while we were in the car. Now tell me what happened on your end." He ended up demanding, no caring how angry he sounded.  
"We ended up checking every floor before we headed down here," Kiku began glancing at the group working on the door every few seconds. "It wasn't too bad, most of the door could be forced open but whenever we checked one it was empty. This was the last place to check and when we got to the cross roads we split up. Gilbert and I headed one way and Ludwig and Arthur went the other way. I was the one who found the door and Gilbert rushed to get the others. So far the doors been impenetrable and nothing any of us could do could open it."  
Kiku raised his hand as though to check his face but he stopped halfway, "I called to Alfred and he was responding when we were first here. It's only been like half an hour but he stopped responding a little while ago. Do you think you could get through to him? I'm worried that he's sick or injured or something worse happened to him while we were trying to find him."  
"I'll try my best but I don't think I he'll respond to me either," Mathieu said blinking before heading to the door. Russia was heading straight to the heart of the mess. Arthur was still muttering and Russia was trying to break the door down the a metal pipe he had grabbed somewhere along the way down here. "Do you guys think I can get through? Kiku said he had stopped responding to you guys a little while ago. I want to see if I can get him to talk to me."  
 


	16. Germany

Ludwig stared hard at the door. Everything seemed to be crashing around him as the door refused to move still and even with the combined effort of Russia and him it hadn't moved at all. Looking around Ludwig didn't fail to notice the lack of the bubbly Italian. "Ivan, where did Feliciano go?"  
"We were forced to leave him behind when Mathew insisted we head here," Russia said quietly not stopping his destruction of the door and the surrounding concrete blocks. The constant mumbling of Arthur behind him was the only sound after he finished speaking and Ludwig let the low noise surround him for a moment before he want back to work on the wall.   
If the door didn't break, the walls would.  
Or at least that's what they all hoped. Pulling crumbling blocks away from the doorway Ludwig did his best to assist Russia who was doing the majority of the work. Work continued on in silence and it didn't take long before a hole had begun to form properly. Kiku and Canada were talking at the side of the corridor away from everyone, obviously catching each other up on everything. A moment later from his quick glance Canada began walking over to them making a quick request to try and talk to Alfred.  
At first America had responded to everyone's voice, then it was only Arthur and Kiku's voice, and then it was only Arthur. Only a little while ago he stopped responding to anyone. "Go ahead," Ludwig said quickly holding out a hand to restrain Russia from hitting the wall again. "I'm not sure if he'll respond of not but I hope he does, for all of our sakes."  
Pinching the bridge of his nose the German took a deep breath before blinking. Russia and Canada had arrived together but something was odd between them. Russia had been tense since he had run in and the tow had been avoiding each others eyes. While neutrality was usually Kiku's specialty it had Ludwig to stay out of conflict when it had nothing to do with him.  
"Al? You're in there right?" Canada had begun speaking and Ludwig couldn't help but listen in. "Kiku said you'd stopped responding. A-Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"  
The response was slow to come but it came either way, "Matty? Is that you? Are you here to get me out of the darkness?" Alfred sounded so unlike himself it made Ludwig cringe, he was so used to the over-confident, cocky young nation that hearing the weakness in his voice was so sad. It was like watching something great crumble, in fact it almost reminded him of his bruder on bad days.  
"Yes, Al," Canada's voice was so relieved that it was like Ludwig could see it. "We're doing our best to get you out as quickly as possible. Ivan and Ludwig are doing there best to get an opening to you. Do you want me to try and shine a light through there? You can try and move some rubble from your side."  
"Matt," there was a paused and a cough. "There's no rock here. There's only a metal box, I checked it when they first threw me in here a few days ago."  
Canada rolled his eyes, some how still managing to be exasperated at his brother despite his situation, "There's got to be some way in, besides I think if there really is metal that's think enough to hear each other so clearly through that we'll manage to break it from the end." Pulling out his phone the Canadian turned on the torch before speaking again, "I'm going to shine a light through the hole they've managed to make so far. So tell me if you can see it okay?"  
The was a sound of agreement.  
Shining the light through the hole there was a noise of shock before Alfred was yelling through the hole his voice sounding hopeful now, "I-I can see the light! But its way too far up for me to reach. I think it's like a few feet above my head. I won't be able to reach it on my own and I don't think you guys could reach down and pull me out with out something to help you. A ladder or rope I think."  
“Alright,” Canada motioned for someone to do something before turning back to try hole in the wall. “I'll get someone to grab that right now, we’ll have you out in a few minutes okay? Just hold on.”  
Rubbing his eyes Canada looked at Kiku before glancing at Arthur as though to decide who would be best to send out at the moment. Ludwig took the question away from him with a sharp order to Kiku,"Kiku, go upstairs and grab a ladder of some sort, I'm sure this place must have a janitor who would keep something like that here. Brian hit back as soon as possible."  
Here Asian man nodded before running off, a thankful look on his face. He had been feeling useless for the last half hour and Ludwig knew better than to leave him idle. Looking back at Canada he noticed he had moved out of the way, leaving it to Russia and himself to get back to work. Rubbing his eyes Ludwig began just that.the pace was slow and tedious but it worked for the pair well enough and they had a solid system of pull lift move, Arthur’s chanting the only music they needed.   
The hole had grown large enough for them bother to work on it, doubling the speed in which they opened the space up. What had originally been a hole the side of his fist was now the size of his head and Ludwig was a little proud of himself. He hadn't done physical exercise Ike this in years.  
"Ludwig, Ivan move for a moment," Arthur said rudely pushing the two out of his way. Neither gave much resistance but the four left stared at him incredulously. "I'm not joking around, I think this might be a bad idea digging right where you are. This room Alfred is trapped in is obviously at the very bottom of the building, if you keep digging and weakening the foundation the way you are this entire place might end up collapsing all around us. While it won't kill us it sure will hurt. A lot."  
“What would you have us do instead?” Russia asked accusingly. “There isn't much else for us to do. As Alfred said the rest of the entire room he seems to be trapped in is made out of some seamless metal with no perceivable cracks or holes in it. Without something like that to latch on to there's no hope of us getting in other wise.”  
Ludwig nodded in agreement, while it might be dangerous to try and get America out from the route it was far more dangerous to leave without him only hoping no one would come to to try and finish him off. Alfred might be strong but weeks of isolation and probable starvation could make even the strongest weak in every physical and emotional way. “It's not a good idea to leave him here for too long. He needs as much help as we can get him and leaving him down here, for any reason is inhuman and downright rude. Even if we’re risking everyone else's lives it wouldn't feel right to abandon him here. Not now, not after everything we did to try and find him."  
Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly,"I'm not suggesting giving up, I've been looking just as hard as the rest of you to find Alfred. I'm Jair saying maybe we should find a smarter, safer way to find him. There must be a door inside that place, otherwise they never would've been able to get him in. We just need to find it right?" It was less of a question and more a statement but Ludwig agreed with it none the less. "So why don't Mathew and I go see if we can find he other entrance, hopefully it'll be safer and easier to open."  
"Ludwig and I will continue on this walk then," Russia said leaving no room for argument. "We can text each other if anything new happens, good?" Two nods before Arthur and Canada headed out at a quick jog back to the middle of the corridor where the split first happened.  
Ludwig got back to work moving sections and pieces of rock revealing bit and portions of metal.  
"I've hit metal."  
Russia grunted but continued to work, not ignoring Ludwig per se but not working with him by any means.  
"You've gotten a hole, correct," Ludwig asked trying to start some kind of conversation. "So if you behind peeling back the metal I can continue on my half when it gets over here."  
"Alright." It was a start.


	17. America

The room he had been stuck in for the past few weeks had been cold, still was cold in fact but now there were people trying to help him outside and that helped warm him but better than anything else could've at the time. Alfred had never noticed how much he had always need human interaction and attention and how much he missed the time he spent with his friends and colleagues and how much he wanted those colleagues to /become/ friends.  
Hearing everyone's voice for the first time was like giving a starving man food. Seeing the lights go off in front of his eyes for the first time in who knows long was like a miracle. After a little while it became tiring to answer to he only answer to a few people. Then that number grew smaller and smaller until he didn't talk to anyone. Matty came and everything was alright again. Seeing the navy blue that could barley be seen against the darkness was more reassuring than Arthur's lime green could ever be.  
Leaning up against the cold metal Alfred could only wait for someone to come save him and he hated it. For so long he had tried to be a hero, to help his friends and to try and bring peace to the warring countries. For so lone he had failed in his mission and instead had ended up escalating thing every time. Now everyone was working together to try and help him.  
It wasn't a bad thing but it caused a new feeling of hope, gratefulness and satisfaction to well up in his chest ready to over flow while his body was just too tired to do anything other than sit there like a damsel in distress.  
"Is anyone up there still?" There was the sound of moving blocks which Alfred could only assume was Ivan and Ludwig working but he has to be sure. He was so scared that he had imagined everyone coming for him, it wouldn't have been his first hallucination while in captivity. He had seen Kiku and Arthur and Matty while he had been stuck in here reciting old poetry.   
"Yes comrade?" It was Ivan and for once Alfred wasn't angry, annoyed or even scared of the bigger Russian. In fact he was glad to hear his voice. That meant they were trying to get him out. "Are you still lonely down there?"  
Alfred rolled his eyes at the ridiculous question, "Of course I am. I've been stuck here for god knows how long and you guys didn't show up until today. I haven't had anyone to talk to in so long that it's nice to hear your voice."  
Alfred could deal with Ivan right now beauties he was desperate to talk to someone and it was nice seeing Ivan's pine green baritone again.  
"Who else is up there with you anyways," he called his voice slightly hoarse from talking for so long after being forcefully mute. "Did everyone leave? I head you guys talking about something but I couldn't quite make out all the words."  
"It's nothing important," the color had changed now Ludwig was talking spikes of teal spiked with every word. "But it's only us here now. Arthur and Mathew have left in search of another entrance while Kiku is still searching for a ladder to help pull you out of there with. Francis and Feliciano are MIA. We'll let you know when they do get here."  
"Thanks."  
Everything lapsed back into radio silence, the only sound of color for Alfred was the pink dots spotting his vision from the moving rocks above his head. Time seemed to move slower inside the box he had been locked in so Alfred wasn't certain of the time but he knew it had been some time since Kiku had left in search of materials.  
"Alfred,"Ludwig began speaking and Alfred perked up in interest. "So you think everything will go back to the way it was during G8 meetings? I mean searching for you has been something similar to a group effort and we've all talking to each other more than we have in years about something that wasn't official. It's been nice, but do you think it's going to last?"  
Alfred thought about it for a moment.   
It was a deep though he hadn't looked into too much seeing as how he wasn't an actual part of the exposition. "I'm not sure how things will go from here," Alfred admitted. "Everything from here on out is new territory for everyone involved. I think this is going to make everyone a lot stranger than we were before. I mean this is like a huge bonding moment right? This should change us, for better or for worse I'm not sure yet. We'll find out as we going along I think."  
"Does it matter how it changes us?" Ivan asked breaking into the he conversation. "We are who we are no matter what happens to us. I will never change myself just because of a 'journey' like this. Neither would you. None of us changed. We've just gotten to know each other better."  
"I supposed you're right..." Ludwig said thoughtfully as the sound of their voices grew louder. Another crashing magenta and light was streaming in from a hole a little smaller than a sheep in the wall three feet above Alfred's head.   
Standing up Alfred stared at the light, squinting a lot from the sudden burst.  
"Alfred!" Ivan called looking through the hole. "You're alive and well. We'll be getting you out of there in a moment. Don't move."  
Alfred have them both a deadpan look,"There aren't too many options in hiding spot guys. Do you think you could haul me out of here or do you really need the ladder? If like to get out as soon as possible."  
"Completely understandable," it was Kiku coming back from God knew where a bundle of rope over his shoulder looking as causal as could be. "I've come with rope. Alfred do you think you could pull yourself up? Or should he fasten you a harness?"  
Stretching a bit Alfred trying to reach his arms above his head but they simply refused to move that high. "I think I might need that harness you mentioned," Alfred quietly. Obviously he hadn't meant to be heard but he could already tell they heard him anyways. The damn room has acoustics that were too good for a jail cell. "Where's Gil by the way. I heard him up there a while ago but now I can't see him there."  
Ludwig looked around before panic mode ban to set in as he realized he had lost his brother in the basement of a federal government building that wasn't his own. Alfred could only be amused at the reaction.  
The other two weren't.  
"Alfred be a good boy and get into the he harness when we lower it down," Ivan said throwing the rope to him. Catching it The American looked at the make shift seat they had tied together for him. After maneuvering so as not to hurt himself Alfred was finally situated. With that Ivan began pulling him upwards, slowly and steadily because despite what he might like to think America was a large country and not all of it could be muscle.  
The procession was stopped however when there was a yelp of surprise from above and the seat jerked before swinging wildly cause Alfred to shout out a loud curse in polish. Another swing, another curse and Alfred was left flat on his ass on the ground. He didn't mind the pain however because above him was a side array of colors telling him everyone had arrived and that everyone was there trying their best to save him and he couldn't be happier than that.


End file.
